


Baker Boy

by KuroNezushi



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Baker! Shion, Blow Jobs, Creepy messages, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Stalker, Youtuber! Shion, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNezushi/pseuds/KuroNezushi
Summary: Shion has a dream, getting out of Lost Town to open his cake shop in No.6, he also has a hobby, making baking video tutorials on YouTube but now, he has a stalker, one that will stop at nothing before making Shion his.Will he succeed or will Shion get his happy ending?Read it to find out, I dare you~





	1. Angel Cake

Shion turned off his alarm groaned as he looked angrily at the bright red numbers on his alarm clock indicating that it was 4:45 am. 

He hopped in the shower and kept wondering how on earth his mom was able to function properly, having to open the bakery every day at 5 in the morning. 

It was Shion’s first day and he already wanted to crawl back into bed. The reason why he was opening Karan’s bakery instead of his mom was that a year ago, Karan had applied to a cooking competition abroad and recently, she got an email saying she was chosen to be a contestant. 

The whole competition would last 2 months so Shion would have to get used to waking up early soon or maybe just go to bed at 7 pm so he could feel like a functioning human being when he wakes up.

Since it was summer, Shion took a quick cold shower before getting dressed in black jeans and a light blue shirt before making his way downstairs where the bakery was located. 

Thankfully he had prepared all the pastries the night before, only leaving him to put them in the oven. While the pastries baked, Shion pulled up the blinds and opened the bakery doors, putting the “open” sign on the door before he began wiping the tables that were inside the bakery.   
  
Once all was ready, he made his way back to the kitchen to check on the pastries. The first set was almost ready so while he didn’t have any customers, Shion pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his notifications. 

Shion loved baking, sweet treats were his favorites and his dream was to open a cake shop in downtown No.6 where he grew up. He only moved to the little town a couple of miles outside of No.6 when he was 7 and his parents divorced. His mom had family in Lost Town and after Shion’s father cut off all contact with them, she didn’t have the income to have them stay in No.6 so she moved them to Lost Town and started her own bakery.  
  
Ever since he was a little boy, Shion had always watched as his mom baked for him and his dad, he would sometimes help even though his father had always disapproved. Once Karan started her own bakery, Shion was helping her all the time and soon began to show that he was very talented when it comes to baking. He had always been smart, smarter than average and could be studying at a prestigious university like his best friend Safu, if he wanted to. But Shion's passion was cakes and last year, Shion decided to create a YouTube channel and do step by step tutorials on baking all kinds of sweets. 

The idea sparked one afternoon after receiving a call from his best friend Safu, she was asking him if he could prepare a Chocolate Bavarian Cake for her grandmother since it was her favorite. Safu then explained how she had bought the ingredients and had tried to do it herself, but she searched for a tutorial on how to do it step by step on YouTube since she didn’t trust herself with the recipe alone, because she was, to put it in her words, a disaster in the kitchen; but sadly, she hadn’t found one video that could help her. 

Once he was done with Safu’s cake, Shion created his account under the username “Baker_Boi”

It started as a hobby but for some reason, people couldn’t get enough of Shion’s tutorials but soon, Shion had 1 million followers.   
  
His favorite part of publishing videos was every comment he got, most comments were suggestions on what he should bake next, some were about how they had tried baking the cakes at home and how delicious his recipes were, how helpful his little tips and tricks were and some were about his appearance. As much as Shion adored reading comments, it was always difficult reading hate comments, and he found that they were never about his baking and always about how he sounded or looked. He had learned how not to let the negative comments affect him but it still bothered him.   
  
Shion groaned as he stumbled upon a familiar comment; for 6 months now, Shion had been receiving comments for a secret admirer, at first, the comments were sweet so he found them flattering. This person, under the username “Shionfan1” had told him how handsome he was.

To Shion, this was unusual but welcoming, most people would call him adorable or cute but never handsome. “Shionfan1” proceeded to leave comments on every one of Shion’s videos, always with a new way of complimenting the boy. Then, the comments started to get lewder and started to make Shion uneasy. 

“Your skin looks like white sugar, I’d love to lick it.” was the first lewd comment, he ignored it but after getting a couple of more suggestive comments, Shion made the careful consideration of blocking said username.   
  
He thought this would be the last time he’d hear from “Shionfan1” but on his next video, another comment popped up with the username “Shionfan2” and again with a lewd comment.   
  
Now, Shion had been blocking this individual for the past 6 months and he would always come back with another account, he was now “Shionfan30” the number of times Shion had blocked him.

“The way you put that fork into your mouth made me wonder how your mouth would feel around my cock.” the new comment said and Shion gagged as he proceeded to block the account once more.   
  
The front door’s bell rang, indicating Shion that customers had finally arrived. He put his phone down on the counter and proceeded to serve the clients.   
  
___________

It was almost closing time and there weren’t many customers left in the bakery, all of them familiar faces, except for one man who had come around 3 pm but Shion was pretty sure he knew who the man was. A month ago, his mom had started seeing someone, she had informed him that he always came in at 3 pm, she hadn’t told Shion what he looked like or what his name was but since that gentleman was older, Shion knew it had to be him.   
  
“Could I get the bill and also a piece of that delicious carrot cake you baked, to go, please?” One of the ladies asked as she came up to the counter where Shion was standing.

“Of course.” Shion replied with a warm smile before going to the kitchen to cut a piece of cake, putting it into a ‘to go’ container before emerging back and handing it to the woman along with the total of her bill.   
  
“Your cakes are delicious, I recognize the difference when it’s you who bake them and when it’s your mom, I’m not saying your moms aren’t good, they’re delicious but there is something about your cakes that are one of a kind.” The lady said as she paid

“Thank you so much, it’s very sweet of you to say,” Shion replied with a small blush. 

“Haven’t you thought about giving baking classes?”   
  
Shion blinked “I haven’t, it’s a good idea, too bad it’s not a possibility at the moment, the kitchen can barely fit two people so I wouldn’t have anywhere to teach, besides, I doubt there are many people who’d like baking classes from me.” he replied

“Well, I would love baking classes from you.” The lady replied and just as Shion was about to say something, the two elderly women that were sitting at a table near the counter spoke up, apparently having been eavesdropping on their conversation. “We’d love classes from you too.” 

Shion chuckled and smiled softly at them, a little overwhelmed by the whole situation, not expecting this to happen.   
  
“I’ll tell you what,” The lady started “I run the local soup kitchen but we close at 7 pm, the kitchen is really big, if you can get at least 10 people interested, how about you rent the kitchen once a week to give us classes? And instead of paying for your classes, I’ll let you use the kitchen for free.” 

Shion blinked, taken aback but grinned “wow, that would be awesome, thank you, I’ll put a signup sheet and see who’s interested and let you know if there are enough people that are interested.” 

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a nice evening!”   
  
“Have a nice evening as well!”

Once the two elderly women paid and left, the man quickly got up and paid as well, he stayed at the counter in silence, as if he wanted to say something else once Shion had wished him a good evening. Shion was about to ask if he was wondering about his mom when the bell from the front door chimed and Safu entered the shop.   
  
“Hey Shion~” She sang happily as she made her way towards him. The man excused himself and quickly left, rushing past Safu.   
  
She frowned at the odd reaction of the man “What’s his problem?”   
  
Shion giggled “It’s the guy my mom’s seeing, I think he’s shy, he was probably nervous of meeting me for the first time, I’m never working in the afternoons so he was probably shocked to see me instead of my mom, I don’t think she told him she was leaving. Poor guy.”   
  
Safu laughed as Shion made his way towards the front door, flipping the sign so it said ‘closed’ and locked the door. 

“So, what can I get for you today?” Shion asked, turning around to face his best friend.   
  
It was summer vacation and Safu had come home from No.6 university to take care of her grandmother who had fallen ill. She worked at the grocery shop during the day to save money to move out of the campus dorms and into an apartment in downtown No.6. 

  
“Did you get my text? My grandma’s been craving some peach muffins, please tell me there are some left.”   
  
“I’m sorry Safu, my phone’s been on ‘do not disturb’ mode all day, I’ll see if there are some muffins left okay?” Shion replied, fishing his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and handed it to Safu, “Can you check if my mom has called please?” he asked before making his way to the kitchen.   
  
Thankfully, there were 4 peach muffins left, Shion quickly put them in a container and then into a little bag before meeting his friend out front. “You’re in luck, there were 4 muffins left.” He said smiling, but his smile quickly dropped as he saw the look of horror on Safu’s face. 

  
“What’s wrong?” he asked urgently, worried that it would be some bad news about the girl’s grandmother. 

“Shion… you have a message from that creep.”   
  
Shion groaned “ugh again? I’m so tired of erasing disgusting comments from that creep.”   
  
Safu shook her head “no, not a comment, a message. He DMed you Shion, and what it says is really scary, let’s call the police.”   
  
Shion frowned “What? Why?” Safu handed him his cellphone and he proceeded to read the message. Cold sweat ran down his spine as he looked up at Safu, “yes, please let’s call them now.”   
  
“I hate that you keep deleting my comments, it makes me angry but it also made me want to meet you even more, so I set myself a goal, at 30 messages erased, I’d come to meet you and today, you’ve made me very angry but also very happy, rejoice my doll, I already know where you live and very soon, I’ll be coming.” the message read

___________  
  


15 minutes later, a police dispatch car pulled up in front of the shop, Safu opened the door and two police officers stepped inside. One an older gentleman and the other looked to be around Shion’s age. As soon as their eyes met, Shion was captivated, the man had beautiful gray eyes that reminded Shion of a sky when a storm was about to hit on a chilly fall evening.   
  
Shion was too busy staring into the man’s captivating eyes that he didn’t realize the older officer was talking to him.   
  
“Earth to Shion!” Safu said to get his attention, waving her hand in front of Shion’s face to get his attention.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry, what’s going on?” He asked, looking between Safu and the older officer, who chuckled.   
  
“I was asking about your mom, I’m Rikiga, a friend of hers.” Rikiga said, before smacking the younger man on the head “What did I say, city boy, no flirting with the victims.”   
  
“Ouch!” The younger man grumbled, “I wasn’t flirting, I didn’t even say a word, stop hitting me before I complain that you’re abusing me.” 

  
“Who the hell are you going to complain to? I’m the Sheriff of this town, now do your job, city boy.”   
  
The second the younger officer spoke, Shion felt like he had died and gone to heaven, that man’s voice was like an angel was speaking to him. That had to be it, he was an angel sent to protect him, he had the looks and the voice of an angel.   
  
“Wait, city boy? You’re from No.6?” Shion asked, excited. He missed the city so much.   
  
“Yup, born and raised into this hell called No.6.”   
  
Shion wanted to ask what the officer meant when he said hell, didn’t he like No.6? It was the perfect utopia, Shion had never met one person that didn’t love living in No.6 or dreamed of moving there.   
  
“So, you never answered the question kid, I couldn’t come in today, where’s Karan?”   
  
“Oh, she’s overseas, cooking competition, she’ll be gone for 2 months,” Shion answered, his eyes still glued to the younger officer. 

“Oh, she didn’t tell me. Must have slipped her mind, that’s nice though, I’m happy for her. So? What did you call us here for?”   
  
“Shion, show the phone,” Safu said, elbowing Shion for him to do something.   
  


“Right, sorry.” He said with a slight blush, embarrassed. He began explaining the situation before showing the message and noticed that the younger officer never took his eyes off him the whole time he spoke. 

“And so, I didn’t think much of it, just some crazy fan but now this message is really scary and I’m scared he knows where I live,” Shion said before handing Rikiga the phone. He watched as the man scanned the device, reading the message before passing the phone to the younger officer so he could read it as well.   
  
“I have a question, what’s a YouTuber? Is it like a pornstar?” Rikiga asked and Shion’s face went bright red.   
  
The younger officer laughed “Jesus old man, you need to learn about social media, it’s not porn, Shion here said he does baking videos, didn’t you listen to a word he said?”   
  
Rikiga rolled his eyes “I listened, but he could have meant some sexy baking video or something.”   
  
The younger officer laughed again “Not everyone’s got a baker fetish like you, old man.” 

Rikiga blushed slightly before smacking the officer on the head again “watch your tone with me, Nezumi.”   
  
“Stop hitting me, god!” Nezumi groaned

“Look Shion, that man is clearly deranged but there is nothing we can do until he actually does something to harm you,” Rikiga said

“You must be joking?!” Safu scoffed, speaking for the first time after having stayed quiet during Shion’s whole explanation. “If that psycho harms Shion, then it will be too late! You have to do something to stop him now.”   
  
Rikiga sighed “I wish there was something we could do, but we don’t know who that person is, for all we know he lives on the other side of the planet. For now, we can’t do anything.”   
  
Safu rolled her eyes and scoffed again “that’s bullshit.” she muttered before sighing “Okay, Shion you’re coming to sleep at my grandma’s.” 

Shion blinked, looking at her “What? No, I can’t, I need to open the bakery at 5 am remember? I’ll lock the doors and I’ll be fine.”

“If you want, we can stay outside as you lock the doors to make sure no one is coming in,” Nezumi suggested and Rikiga looked at him as if he’d grown a second head just from suggesting that.   
  
Shion smiled, “Yes, I think that would make me feel safer.” 

Safu sighed “okay, then I have to go, I’m already late to feed Grandma.”   
  
Shion smiled at her “yes, go, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Thank you for staying so long.” He said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back before pulling away, grabbing her bag of muffins. 

“Don’t hesitate to call me if you’re scared or anything happens, okay?” Safu said

“I will don’t worry, now go,” Shion said and Safu nodded before exiting the bakery. 

“It’s cute that you have such a protective girlfriend,” Nezumi said and Shion blushed 

“She’s not my girlfriend, I don’t have a girlfriend. I-I’m gay,” he replied, feeling his heartbeat loudly in his chest. 

Rikiga looked at Nezumi, then at Shion before rolling his eyes. “I’ll wait in the car, don’t hesitate to call us if there is something else, Shion,” he said before stepping outside. 

Now alone in the bakery with Nezumi, Shion felt nervous.   
  
“Gay huh? Single?” Nezumi asked, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Shion swallowed thickly and nodded “Y-Yes, I’m single, why?”   
  
Nezumi handed Shion his phone back which made him realize that he hadn’t even noticed that the officer still had it. “Just curious,” Nezumi replied before grabbing something from his front pocket and handed it to Shion. 

“My card, you can call me directly in case something happens, I live in the neighborhood so I’ll be quicker than any dispatch unit.”

Shion grabbed the card and smiled “Thank you so much Nezumi.” 

They said goodnight to each other and Shion locked the front door, he waved at Nezumi who only smiled in reply from outside the shop before Shion pulled the blinds down and went upstairs.   
  
His heart was racing in his chest, he put his phone down on his nightstand along with Nezumi’s card before making his way to the bathroom. His body felt hot and it wasn’t from the summer heat. He peeled his shirt off, throwing it on the floor before looking down at himself and at the growing bulge in his pants. 

He palmed his erection through his pants, letting out a soft groan. He closed his eyes and remembered Nezumi’s eyes. Quickly, Shion took his pants and underwear off and got inside the shower before he wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself softly a couple of times, biting his lip before realizing that his mom wasn’t home so he didn’t have to stay quiet, he could moan as loud as he wanted. 

He began pumping himself faster, desperate for release as he pictured Nezumi looking at him and he replayed Nezumi’s voice on a loop in his head. Shion was close but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. He regretted not masturbating in his bedroom to fuck himself with his dildo but for now, his fingers would have to do. He reached around, parting his ass cheeks before slowly inserting one finger and then a second, proceeding to fuck himself quickly, not quite reaching his prostate but it was still pleasurable, better than just jerking himself off. 

  
He came with a loud moan, thick ropes of semen coating the shower walls as Shion slowly came down from his high. He turned on the shower, washing away his mess from the wall before cleaning himself up.   
  
Once he was clean, he got out of the shower and went straight to bed, feeling too exhausted to even take the time to eat, passing out on his bed as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Lemon cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one, enjoy~☆ I always get inspired to write at 4 am lmao, it's 8 am now, thankfully I'm on vacation so now I'm going to sleep until 5 pm lol, looking forward to reading you guys' comments when I wake up.  
ohh, also, Safu's not in love with Shion in his AU, they have a sibling-like bond.

Shion yawned as he finished tapping the sign up sheet to the wall next to the counter, leaving a pen on the counter next to the cash register so people could grab it and sign their names. 

He had gotten up at 3am to start preparing all the baked goods for this morning, since he had been distracted and so exhausted the night before, he hadn’t had the time to prepare the food in advance. 

While everything was in the over, he typed up the sign-up sheet with the address of the shelter, the time and the price of the classes. 

It was 5:30 am now and since there were no customers yet, Shion was about to go to the kitchen to put another batch of baked goods in the oven when the bell chimed, indicating that he had a customer. He turned around, to greet this early bird and his heart skipped a beat. It was the officer from the previous night, Nezumi. 

“Good Morning Officer.” Shion greeted with a warm smile. He hadn’t been able to keep Nezumi out of his mind, he had dreamt about him and even woken up thinking about seeing him again. This way bad, Shion hadn’t had a crush like that since his junior year of high school. 

“Morning. Did you sleep alright?” Nezumi asked as he made his way towards Shion, who’s heart was racing in his rib cage. 

“I did, I was so exhausted I passed out imidiately,” he replied 

“I’m glad to hear that, I was worried you wouldn’t be able to sleep because of the stalker.” Nezumi said, slightly biting his lower lip. 

Shion’s heart jumped when he heard Nezumi’s words, he was worried about him? That was so sweet. 

“I probably would have if I wasn’t so tired honestly... “ he said, looking at Nezumi’s lips and how his teeth sank into his plump lower lip. Shion wondered how it would feel if Nezumi bit his lip or if he bit him elsewhere. He blushed slightly at those thoughts. 

“Has that man tried to contact you again?” 

Shion shook his head, “No, thankfully at the moment I don’t have any new messages from him.” 

Nezumi nodded “Alright, well keep me updated if he says something else, it might give us a clue on how to catch that psycho.” 

Shion nodded and as Nezumi turned around, Shion grabbed his arm “Wait-” 

Nezumi turned around again and Shion let go of his arm “I-uh- do you want something to eat? On the house.” He said with a nervous chuckle. He wanted Nezumi to stay longer, keep the conversation going as long as he could. 

“Sure, Thank you. What foods do you have?” Nezumi asked, taking a seat at one of the tables near the counter and Shion moved closer to him. 

“Well, at the moment, I only have bread, muffins, and pies.” 

“What is it that’s smelling so delicious right now?” Nezumi asked

Shion sniffed the air slightly before smiling widely “That’s the cherry pie. I pulled it out of the over not long ago.” 

“I’ve never tasted cherry pie before, you’re the one who made it, right?” Nezumi asked

Shion nodded “Yup.” 

“Then, I want to try a piece.” 

Shion blushed slightly “do you have time to eat it here or would you like it to go?” 

“Here, definitely,” Nezumi replied 

Shion smiled, moving away from the table and went to the kitchen, he cut Nezumi a big piece of cherry pie before putting it on a plate. He grabbed a fork and a napkin and came back to the table, setting the food in front of Nezumi before sitting in front of him. 

Nezumi cut a small piece before placing it into his mouth, after a second of chewing, he let out a small moan. “Wow, this is delicious.” 

Shion blushed again, his heart racing widely in his chest. Never before had he thought that watching someone eat was sexy, that was until he met Nezumi. 

“Fuck, it’s the best thing I’ve ever eaten,” Nezumi said, his mouth full as he ate the dessert. 

“You’re exagerating,” Shion replied with a small chuckle

“I’m not, you’re super talented Shion.” 

“Thank you.”

Nezumi practically inhaled that piece of pie and set the fork down with a satisfied sigh. “Wow, I’m still shocked over how good this was.”   
  
Shion laughed and then an idea sparked into his mind “What’s your favorite dessert?” 

“I don’t have one, I’ve never been a big fan of sweets but as of today, it’s this pie, definitely.” 

Shion pouted slightly

Nezumi smirked and leaned in over the table “Why? Wanted to bake me my favorite dessert?” he teased

Shion’s pout intensified “yeah I did.” He said and Nezumi blinked as if he wasn’t expecting Shion’s response and blushed slightly before pulling away. “Goddamit, you’re too much.” 

Shion blinked, frowning “What do you mean by that?” 

Nezumi laughed and moved closer again, pressing his index finger on the center of Shion’s forehead. “Stop that, you’ll get frown lines.” 

Shion’s whole face heat up, how could Nezumi’s single-digit have such an effect on him? 

“I like you, Nezumi.” 

Nezumi retreated his hand at Shion’s words and laughed “No you don’t, you don’t even know me.” 

“I like what I know, but I want to get to know you more,” Shion said, not even thinking, just letting the words flow through him, speaking from his heart.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Nezumi teased

Shion nodded “I guess I am.” he said 

Nezumi smirked “Alright, then how about tonight, you close at 5 pm right? I’ll pick you up.” 

Shion grinned “Sounds perfect.” he said but his smiled dropped quickly “Wait- I need to get something clear, I’m not looking for a hookup or a one night stand if that’s what you want then please tell me now.” 

Nezumi blinked, leaning back on the chair and crossed his arms on his chest. “Not that there is anything wrong with meaningless sex, no, that’s not what I’m looking for here.” 

Shion exhaled, feeling relieved “Good, okay, then tonight. Could it be at 6h?” He asked, remembering that tomorrow was his scheduled upload day for his channel and since he’d be working all day, he wouldn’t have time to film. 

Nezumi hummed “Yeah sure, I’ll be here at six then.” 

__________ 

By the time 3 pm rolled around, the two elderly women from the previous day had arrived and already signed up for Shion’s cooking class, chatting about how excited they already were. Shion told them he still needed to talk to the lady that runs the soup kitchen to set up a day for the class. 

The man that Shion believed was dating his mom also signed up and Shion found that adorable, he probably signed up in order to impress his mom with delicious deserts once she came back from her trip. 

Then, a girl maybe two or three years older than him signed up, asking if the classes could be before 8 pm because it was the time her husband came back home and she wanted to be there to greet him. Shion agreed because he didn’t want to be out on the streets so late anyway, not while having to wake up at 4 am every day but he still told the girl the wasn’t sure if that would be possible, and that he’d ask the soup kitchen owner.

Finally, an elderly couple signed up, the wife had to convince her husband and Shion helped by telling the husband that it’s a very fun activity to perform as a couple. 

Lastly, the lady from the soup kitchen came, ordering a dozen of muffins. 

“So, anyone signed up for your cooking classes?” she asked as she was paying

Shion hummed, pointing at the sign-up sheet on the wall “6 people.” 

The lady grabbed the pen and wrote her name “Now Seven.” She said with a smile 

“One lady who signed up asked me if the classes could be before 8 pm, I agree, do you think it could be from 6 to 7?” 

The lady hummed “Yes of course, what day would be convenient for you?” 

Shion shrugged “any day to be honest.” he said with a small smile 

“Alright then, how about on Wednesdays? So tomorrow?” 

Shion smiled “yes, that’s perfect.” 

“Awesome! Then I’ll see you tomorrow at 6h, thank you so much Shion” 

Shion blushed slightly, “It’s my pleasure ma’am, thank you for lending me your kitchen.”

“Please, call me Himiko, we’re going to be working together now.” 

Shion nodded “Alright.” he said with a smile. 

Himiko left and Shion sighed, grabbing the sign-up sheet in order to call everyone to inform them of tomorrow’s classes. 

Thankfully, he had one person he didn’t need to call and that was the man dating his mom since he was in the bakery at the moment. Shion made his way towards his table, the man always sat at one of the tables close to the counter, he was reading a book so Shion gently tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
The man looked up at Shion and smiled when he saw him, Shion looked at the sign-up sheet quickly to find his name. 

“Uhm- you’re Teru, right?” 

Teru nodded “It’s so nice to finally meet you Shion.” 

Shion hummed, even though they had met the previous day, it didn’t really count, he supposed, if they hadn’t spoken.” 

“Yes, it’s nice to finally meet you too.” He almost let it slip how his mom had told him so much about him but he stayed quiet, not sure if it was his place or not. “So uhm, the baking classes are tomorrow at 6h, it’s an hour.” 

Teru nodded “that’s good, we’ll go together then.” 

Shion blinked “huh? Uhm, no.” he said with a small chuckle “I’ll meet you there with everyone else.” 

Teru nodded “Alright, it’s a shame, I looked forward to getting to know you more.”

Shion smiled “That’s sweet, we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other.” he said, thinking about how nice it was for this man to want to get to know him, Shion understood why his mom liked him a lot. Karan had gotten pregnant and married very young, so in the past, whenever she dated men, they always broke it off with her once they found out she had a son. Aside from not being able to afford to live in No.6, that was also part of what made Karan leave the city, so it warmed Shion’s heart that the man she was currently dating wanted to get to know him. 

“Well, I’ll get back to work,” Shion said before turning around and slipping to the kitchen to make the phone calls.

First, he called Chiyo, the housewife, she was ecstatic to hear that the classes would be held before her husband came back home. Then, he called the elderly married couple and lastly, the two elderly woman, everyone told him how they couldn’t wait for the class and Shion felt so happy. 

Finally, he called Safu. 

‘Shion? Is everything alright? Did the stalker contact you again?’ was the first thing she said after she picked up the phone. 

‘Hello to you to Safu, yes I’m alright, no, he hasn’t contacted me yet. Let’s hope it stays this way’ 

‘Sorry, I’m just worried. So, what’s up? I can’t talk long, I’m at work remember? I answered because I thought it was important, I’m in the bathroom right now and from how quickly I rushed to ask for a bathroom break, my boss is going to think I’m having explosive diarrhea.’ 

Shion laughed ‘Oh, just that you can’t come in after work tonight because I won’t be there, I’m going on a date with Nezumi’ 

‘Who’s that?’ 

‘The police officer, the sexy young one, not the old one.’ Shion said, feeling the need to clarify even though it was obvious. 

Safu’s laugh came in muffled through the other end ‘that’s good, I’m glad, have fun, and use condoms.’ 

Shion blushed a deep shade of red ‘It’s a date, not a hookup, plus you know I wouldn’t do have sex on a first date, you know I’m a virgin.’ 

‘I know, I was just teasing, call me tonight with all the details okay? I gotta go’ 

Shion hummed ‘I will, bye Safu’ 

‘Bye Shion’ 

____________ 

The second Shion closed the bakery and locked the door, he rushed upstairs to take a shower, washing his hair and blowdrying it before changing into a fresh pair of clothes for his date. Since it was summer, he chose a pair of pink overhalls shorts with a black shirt underneath. He put on some chapstick so his lips wouldn’t be dry, putting on his sneakers before grabbing his camera and tripod and went to the kitchen to film his video. 

Once the camera and all the ingredients were set up in front of him, he started filming. 

“Hi everyone, and welcome back to my YouTube channel!” Shion greeted with a big smile, waving at the camera. “Today, we’re going to do something simple, so as you can see from the title, we’ll make a white chocolate mango mousse. I don’t know about you? But I love mango, and since it’s summer, at least here where I live, I thought something cold would do us some good.” he said 

“Okay, so first up, we’re going to start by peeling the mango, be very careful with the knife, let’s not cut ourselves please,” Shion said before he began gently peeling the mango “next we’re going to cut it into cubes.” he proceeded to carefully cut the mango. “Now that it’s done, we’re going to put it in a pan and press some lemon juice.”   
  
Shion cut the lemon and pressed it into a jar before adding it to the pan “next we add ½ a cup of sugar, always be very careful with the measurements.” he said, measuring the sugar before adding the cup to the pan. “Now we cook it at low heat and add some water.” Shion moved to the sink to fill a cup with water and emptied it in the pan. 

Time went by and Shion was done with his desert and with his video, “okay so now we have to let it chill in the freezer for some time, I’ll come back to it later and try it.”   
  
Shion stopped the video, before filming his outro, he’d film himself tasting the desert once he’d come back from his date with Nezumi. 

“That’s it guys, I hope you enjoyed this video, if you did, please leave a thumbs up! Also, I’ll be taking suggestions for my next video, so leave me a comment down below and maybe your desert will be picked for next time. Don’t forget to subscribe if you haven’t already, as always, thank you all so much for the support you give me, I love you all so much. Bye!” Shion said, waving goodbye at the camera before turning it off. He sighed and put the dirty dishes in the sink, he’d clean them later before making his way to the front of the bakery to wait for Nezumi. 

_________________

Shion didn’t have to wait for long, not even 5 minutes later, Nezumi was knocking on Shion’s door. 

“Hi.” Shion said, as he stepped outside, taking in Nezumi’s appearance, he was dressed with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and a black shirt underneath. He wore big combat boots, it looked like the ones from his police uniform. 

“Hi, you look gorgeous,” Nezumi said and Shion blushed because aside from the cute outfit, he didn’t really look any different from this morning, so that meant that either the outfit changed his whole appearance or Nezumi thought he always looked gorgeous. 

“Thank you, you looked really handsome as well.” 

Nezumi smiled, “lock the door.” he reminded Shion who was so distracted that if Nezumi hadn’t reminded him, he would have forgotten. He locked the door, double-checking that it was locked before they let. 

“So, where are you taking me?” Shion asked after a couple of minutes of walking. 

“Patience, your majesty, you trust me right?” Nezumi replied with a smirk

“Of course I do, I was just curious.” 

“Shion, you shouldn’t trust me just yet, I haven’t done anything to prove to you that I’m worthy of your trust.”

Shion blinked, taken aback by Nezumi’s comment “well, yes you did, you’re a police officer.” he replied

Nezumi scoffed “so? There are police officers that are corrupted and some are worse than a lot of criminals, trust me, I know. You shouldn’t be so naive as to think that just because someone is an officer from the law that you’re out of danger. Always stay cautious.” 

Shion pouted, he felt like he was a child that was being scolded. “Alright, sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, but seriously, you don’t know me. For all you know, I could be your stalker and you’d have no idea.” Nezumi said 

Shion swallowed “but you’re not… are you?” 

Nezumi laughed “No, I’m not. But I’m saying I could be, and you wouldn’t know. So be careful who you talk to and who you hang out with, you’re lucky I’m not a psycho, but don’t go around asking anyone else on dates without getting to know them first and even then, always be careful, you can never truly know someone.” 

Shion frowned “who says I’m ever going on another date again? Maybe you’ll fall in love with me and marry me.” he said, crossing his arms on his chest, feeling slightly hurt that Nezumi was already thinking they weren’t going to last. 

Nezumi laughed “Maybe I will but maybe I won’t. For now, let’s just enjoy the present okay?”   
  
Shion frowned again and Nezumi sighed, moving closer to Shion, making him stop. He pressed his index finger on Shion’s forehead again. “Stop that already, I told you, you’ll get frown lines.” 

They were so close that Shion could feel Nezumi’s breath against his face. Shion didn’t answer but Nezumi didn’t move away either, they stayed there for a while, looking into each other’s eyes until Shion couldn’t resist anymore and leaned in to kiss Nezumi.   
  
Nezumi anticipated Shion’s moves and pulled away with a smirk on his face “Hey, no cheating, the kiss comes at the end of the first date.”   


Shion moved quickly, closing the gap between them again and placed his hand on the back on Nezumi’s neck, pulling him closer. “Shut up and just kiss me,” he said before crashing their lips together. 

The kiss was heaven, it was unlike anything other kiss Shion had ever felt, granted, he hadn’t kissed many people but the two guys he had kissed had never felt like Nezumi felt in that moment. Shion wasn’t sure how to explain it but as their mouths moved against each other, everything felt so right. Nezumi licked Shion’s lips and Shion opened his mouth and when Nezumi slipped his tongue inside Shion’s mouth, and their tongues intertwined with each other, Shion felt electricity run through his body.   
  
Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion’s waist, pulling him closer and Shion clung to Nezumi’s neck like it was his lifeline, kissing him deeply, moaning in pleasure as his mind was starting to get foggy from the lack of oxygen. 

Nezumi pulled away, but still held Shion close. “Let’s not get too heated, otherwise I might be tempted to bring you to my apartment instead of going to dinner,” he said, breathless

“Please do it,” Shion whispered, if kissing Nezumi felt like that, he couldn’t wait to have sex with him. 

Nezumi chuckled “I thought you didn’t want a one night stand?” 

“I don’t, but it wouldn’t be our last date, so please take me to your bed and make love to me,” Shion begged, his body felt so hot, never in his life had he felt so horny, not even while watching the best porn he could ever find. 

Nezumi laughed softly “wow, you’re really something else Shion.” he said, leaning in to give him another kiss, this time on the forehead before letting go of Shion’s waist and pulled away, making Shion let go of him as well. 

“As breathtakingly beautiful as you are and even though you’re begging, I won’t sleep with you tonight,” Nezumi said, before clearing his throat slightly, a blush coating his cheeks. “Just give me a second to calm down okay? Close your eyes, inhale, think of something else because I doubt you can walk with a hard-on,” he said

Shion blushed a deep shade of red, embarrassed that Nezumi had noticed. He watched Nezumi up and down and smirked, realizing that he wasn’t the only one with a hard-on. Nezumi noticed him staring before he gently pushed Shion away. “Stop looking at me or it’s not going away.” 

“What if I don’t want it to go away?” Shion replied 

Nezumi groaned “I already told you, we’re not having sex tonight so turn around, think of something gross and let’s go eat something.” 

Shion pouted before sighing and doing as he was told. A couple of gross thoughts later, Shion turned back around to find Nezumi staring. 

“Okay, let’s go,” he said, but instead of starting to walk, Nezumi held out his hand. Shion watched him for a couple of seconds before grinning and grabbed Nezumi’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

The further they walked, the more Shion could recognize where they were going, and once they stopped, Shion smiled. 

“What are we doing in the park?”   
  
Nezumi said nothing and pulled Shion further, before stopping again and Shion gasped. In front of him on the ground, laid a picknick blanket along with some cushions and a picknick basket.

“Wow, Nezumi, this is beautiful!” Shion exclaimed, before sitting down. Nezumi smiled, sitting down next to him. “You don’t think it’s too corny?” 

Shion shook his head “No, this is perfect, I love it.” 

Nezumi blushed before taking out two water bottles from the picknick basket. “Okay, so on tonight’s menu, we have some turkey sandwiches, I hope that’s okay with his majesty.” 

Shion nodded “Yes it is but why do you call me that?” 

Nezumi raised an eyebrow, “What? Your majesty?” he chuckled before answering “well you remind me of a fairytale prince, with your beautiful white hair and fair skin.” 

Shion blushed “your skin is also fair…”

Nezumi rolled his eyes “I know, but yours is milk-white. There is something I agree with your stalker, you do look like a porcelain doll.” 

Shion frowned “ew, don’t bring up that creep, it’ll ruin the moment.” 

Nezumi chuckled “Sorry.” he said before taking out the sandwiches and handing one to Shion. 

“You really think my hair is beautiful? You don’t think it’s strange and ugly?” Shion asked, tugging a strand of his hair.

“It’s beautiful, like freshly fallen snow. Why?” 

“I hate it.” 

Nezumi frowned “Why? You look ethereal.” 

Shion looked at Nezumi, blushing again before averting his eyes “everyone’s always made fun of me for it. That, plus my eyes and scar…” 

Nezumi grabbed Shion’s hand “Hey, look at me.” 

Shion looked up “Don’t you dare think that, you’re gorgeous, the people that told you otherwise were just jealous.” he said 

Shion smiled but said nothing. 

“Can I ask you something?” Nezumi said

Shion hummed and nodded. 

“Why is it like that?” 

“You’ve grown up in No.6 right?” Shion asked and Nezumi nodded “Do you remember the bees infected with toxins that escaped the Hasegawa research facility and that stung 4 people, killing them?” 

Nezumi nodded again “Yeah, the news called them the killer bees. How could I forget, I was 8 at the time, everybody was terrified of any bug for so long, my grandma wouldn’t even let me play outside anymore.” 

Shion nodded, “okay, well, my father was the owner of the Hasegawa research facility, there weren’t 4 people stung that day but 5, I was the first one, I only survived because I got treated right away, but even though the toxins infected me and how I look is the remains of what happened to me that day.” 

“Shion, you should be proud of how you look, you should love your hair, your eyes and your scar, it’s proof that you’re a survivor, that you faced death and survived it.” 

Shion hummed “I never looked at it that way…” 

“Why were you there anyway?” Nezumi asked, before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“It was right when my parents divorced, it was my time with my father but he was always so busy with work and instead of looking after me, he took me into work, he let me walk around and I wandered off where I shouldn’t have…” 

Nezumi sighed “It’s not your fault, you were a kid, you saw something interesting in this boring place and wanted to entertain yourself, your father is at fault here.” 

Shion hummed “Yeah I guess… “ he said before taking a bite of the sandwich and hummed. “It’s delicious.” 

“Thank you. So now I have more reason to call you, your majesty, being an heir to the Hasegawa fortune and all.” Nezumi teased

Shion scoffed bitterly, “nope, after that incident, my father cut all ties with me and my mother. I haven’t seen him since. He hasn’t paid a dime for my education or food, my mom struggled so hard give us a roof over our head and food in our stomach. To this day she still works until exhaustion, and for that, I will never forget my father.” 

Nezumi bit his lip, squeezing Shion’s hand. “I’m sorry, but I’m glad your mom was strong enough to make you survive both without him.” 

Shion nodded and smiled “Me too.”   
  
“You talked about your grandmother before, you didn’t live with your parents?” Shion asked after a little while. 

Nezumi shook his head and looked down “My- My parents died when I was 3, there was a fire, I was inside as well, I guess I’m a survivor like you, too, because I should have died there with them and my sister but I survived.”   
  
Shion felt his stomach drop, he set his sandwich aside and pulled Nezumi into a hug. “I’m so sorry about your family, that must have been horrible, you must miss them so much.” 

Nezumi stiffened a bit at first when Shion hugged him but relaxed quickly and hugged him back. 

“Thank you, yeah I miss them a lot. I wonder how my sister would have grown up to be, she was just a baby when she died, she never really knew me I guess… since babies are barely aware of their surroundings.” 

Shion pulled away from the hug slowly “I’m sure your sister was aware, I’m sure she loved you.” 

Nezumi smiled “I hope she did.” he paused before adding “yeah so since then I moved in with my grandma I lived with her until she passed away 2 years ago.” 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Shion said, squeezing Nezumi’s hand. 

“Thank you.” he smiled gently, squeezing Shion’s hand back before sighing “Okay, enough death talk, let’s talk about something else okay?” 

Shion nodded and smiled “Okay.” 

The date went on smoothly, the avoided any heavy subjects, sticking their hobbies and talking about embarrassing but funny childhood stories. Soon, their sandwiches were long consumed and it was getting pretty late so they began walking back to Shion’s bakery. 

“I had an amazing time tonight,” Shion said as they were almost in front of his door. 

“Me too, can I take you out again tomorrow night?” Nezumi asked, squeezing Shion’s hand as they made their way to Shion’s door. 

Shion grinned about to say yes but remember the cooking class “I can’t tomorrow night, I’m having a cooking class.” he said before frowning as suddenly he felt something weird under his shoe. He looked down and gasped. 

That made Nezumi look down immediately as well only to tighten his hold of Shion’s hand. 

On the floor, lied a single red rose along with a card. 

Nezumi bent down to pick up both things and they both looked at the card. Shion’s heart stopped, not able to believe what he was reading. 

“It was so beautiful, seeing you up close, hearing your voice in real life, I almost walked up to you and told you who I was but not yet, my porcelain doll, for now, I’m just happy observing you.” the card read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did, please leave a comment to let me know what you enjoyed, every comment motivates me to write faster☆☆☆


	3. Vanilla Cake

Shion stretched before exiting the kitchen, he felt exhausted, after coming home, he had to finish filming his youtube video, then washed the dishes then prepared the first batch of baked goods for the morning before editing his video and scheduling the upload time for the morning.

Currently, it was 1 pm and there wasn’t a single customer in the bakery so Shion debated closing it for an hour to go buy the ingredients he needed for his cooking class tonight. He pulled out his phone to see if Nezumi had replied to his text from this morning before sighing when he saw that all he had was comments on his new video. Normally he adored seeing the comments but all he wanted was a notification from Nezumi, if it wasn’t him, he didn’t want his phone to vibrate at all.    
  
Shion began scrolling through the comments though, it kept him entertained while there wasn’t anyone in the shop. 

The bell chimed and Shion looked up to see Teru, his mom’s boyfriend entering the shop. 

“Hello Shion,” Teru said, making his way towards the boy. 

“Hi.” Shion waved, feeling a bit awkward

“Uhm, some guy asked me to give you this before I entered,” Teru said, handing him a letter.

Shion frowned, inspecting the letter “Thank you.” he replied before opening it. The second he started reading the letter, Shion’s blood ran cold. It was a letter from his stalker. 

Quickly, Shion looked at Teru who seemed to notice his panicked gazed because he asked: “Is everything alright?”    
  


Shion didn’t want to worry him and worse, having him talk to his mother so Shion simply smiled and nodded “Yes, everything is alright, I just, remembered I have to pick up the ingredients for today’s cooking class. Since no one’s here, can I leave you in charge of the bakery while I’m gone? I won’t be long, 20 minutes, tops.” 

Teru smiled and nodded “yes, of course. Go buy the ingredients, I’ll be waiting.”    
  


Shion rushed outside the bakery and down the street. He needed to go to the police station to show this letter to Nezumi. He got on the bus and 5 minutes later, he arrived near the police station. One of the good things in this town was that it was so small so everything was close by. He ran towards the police station and once inside, he stopped at the counter.    
  


“I need to speak to Officer Nezumi, it’s important!” Shion said, out of breath. 

The officer at the counter raised an eyebrow “What is it regarding?” she asked but before Shion could answer, someone behind him said his name.

He turned around to find Rikiga looking at him worried. “What happened?” 

“The stalker sent me a letter, where is Nezumi?”    
  
“Come with me, I’ll take you to him.” Rikiga said with a warm smile, “Have you spoken to your mom about this?” he asked while they walked across the police station. 

Shion shook his head “No, I don’t want her to worry, she’d come straight home, forgetting all about her cooking contest and it’s really important to her, I don’t want her to miss out on such a great opportunity.” 

Rikiga hummed and nodded “I get that.” he said, patting Shion on the shoulder. Rikiga said something else but Shion didn’t hear it because he could already see Nezumi, sitting at a desk, typing away something on a computer. 

“Nezumi!” Shion said, running towards his desk. Nezumi looked up before getting up from his chair, alarmed. “Shion, are you okay?” 

Shion rushed into Nezumi’s arms and Nezumi wrapped his arms tightly around him before asking him again “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Shion exhaled, his hands were shaking as he pulled away and handed the letter to Nezumi. He opened it and read what it said before gritting his teeth and setting the letter down on his desk, pulling Shion into another hug. “I won’t let him lay a hand on you okay?” 

Shion felt nauseous as he remembered what the letter said: “My beautiful porcelain doll, I hope you liked the rose I delivered you yesterday along with my card, this morning I saw you newest video and almost passed out when I saw you in those sinfull overall shorts and showed your delicious porcelain thighs, I got so hard just seeing you move around the kitchen, soon I’ll be touching them. It is so difficult to wait, but I want to observe you more, get to know you more but soon, my porcelain doll, I’ll be touching you.” 

Rikiga cleared his throat “I don’t know if you guys are dating or whatever you young people call it these days but this is a professional place, so an inch between the both of you please.” 

Shion jumped slightly, blushing before pulling away from Nezumi’s arms. “Jeez old man, chill out, we were fucking or anything, it’s just a hug,” Nezumi grumbled before looking at Shion. 

“Where did you find this letter?” he asked 

“Teru brought it over actually, he said a guy gave it to him as he was entering the bakery.” 

Nezumi blinked “that’s great, someone’s seen that psycho’s face, we can make a police sketch of your stalker so we can recognize him.” 

“Actually, we can’t. We don’t have anyone who can sketch, this is a small precinct Nezumi, we’re not in No.6.” Rikiga spoke up. 

Nezumi groaned “Fuck,” he said through gritted teeth before exhaling. “Rikiga, I’m taking my lunch break!” he barked before pulling Shion by the hand. 

“Wait- Nezumi where are we going?” He asked, letting the taller male pull him through the precinct and outside the police station. 

“To lunch, we need to get our minds off this psycho for a little while.” 

“B-but I can’t go to lunch, I left the bakery with Teru, I said I’d come back in 20 minutes,” Shion argued, pulling at Nezumi’s hand to get him to stop. 

Nezumi stopped and turned around to face Shion “Who’s that Teru guy anyway? A friend of yours?” he asked, crossing his arms on his chest. 

Shion smiled “No, he’s my mom’s boyfriend, apparently.” 

Nezumi hummed “oh, so he’s an old dude? Okay.” 

Shion chuckled “Why? Jealous?” he teased 

Nezumi raised an eyebrow before smirking “what if I am?” 

Shion blinked, blushing slightly “well you don’t have anything to worry about, I’m only yours.” he said, feeling his heart jump in his chest. 

Nezumi chuckled “You’re mine? Since when huh? We only went on one date, we’re not boyfriends yet.” 

Shion pouted “how many dates until you make me your boyfriend?” he asked 

Nezumi laughed “At least 3.” 

Shion grinned “then let’s go on another date.” 

Nezumi laughed again, shaking his head “I’ve been trying to take you out on another date remember? I asked if you were free tonight and you said you had your cooking class.” 

Shion rolled his eyes “so what? The only time you can ask me on a date is tonight? What about tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and the day after that? What’s wrong with those days huh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at Nezumi. 

Nezumi chuckled, “They are too far away, to see you again.” 

Shion grinned “you’re seeing me right now.” 

Nezumi facepalmed “you know what I meant, I want to take you out, on more than a picknick this time, I want to kiss you again.” 

Shion smiled “you can kiss me now.” 

Nezumi shook his head “No, I can’t because we’re in the middle of the street.” 

Shion frowned, crossing his arms on his chest “So what? You can’t kiss me because we’re on the street? What, are you embarrassed people will see you kiss me?” he asked, feeling a knot in his stomach. 

Nezumi laughed “What?! No, I’m afraid things will get too heated because I can’t seem to control myself around you.” he said, but Shion lowered his eyes. He heard Nezumi sigh before feeling his arms wrap around him, pulling him close. 

“Shion, look at me,” Nezumi said, his voice soft but Shion didn’t obey, instead, he shook his head, no. If he looked at Nezumi, the taller male would see the tears in his eyes. 

“Shion, please look at me,” Nezumi asked, it almost sounded like he was begging and his voice sounded so soft that it had Shion do as he was asked, just to see what kind of look Nezumi would have on his face. 

“I would never be embarrassed by you, you’re the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen, I’m proud to be seen around with you, and when I’ll ask you to be my boyfriend, I’ll be proud to introduce you to everyone I meet as my incredibly handsome boyfriend.” 

Shion swallowed and nodded and before he could say anything else, Nezumi closed the gap between them and kissed him. Shion quickly wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck, deepening the kiss. A throaty moan escaped Shion’s lips as they tongues intertwined and Nezumi broke off the kiss, pulling away. “Okay, enough making out on the street, you’re getting me all hot and bothered,” he said

“Sorry,” Shion said, giggling slightly. 

Nezumi groaned “fuck stop being so cute.” he said, grabbing Shion’s hand as he started pulling him away again. 

“Oh? Is that all I am to you? Cute?” Shion asked

Nezumi laughed “You know that’s not all, but when you giggle like that, you’re adorable.” 

Shion blushed “Can I tell you what I think of you?” 

Nezumi stopped, looking at Shion before shaking his head “Nope, you’re gonna get me hard and I don’t want to work with blue balls today.” 

Shion laughed “So, are we going to lunch?” 

Nezumi hummed “Yup, there is this ramen place nearby that’s delicious.” he said

“You’re taking me out to heat, this is our second date,” Shion said

“I suppose you’re right.” 

“I know I said I have my cooking class, but how about you pick me up from there tonight? And then we can go to my house and watch movies?” Shion suggested

Nezumi smirked, “are you inviting me over for Netflix and chill?” 

Shion chuckled “Maybe? Are you coming?” 

Nezumi smiled “of course, text me the address and I’ll pick you up.” 

After the lunch date, Shion dropped Nezumi off at the police station before going grocery shopping. He didn’t have much money on him so he decided to just get the ingredients for a simple vanilla cake.

As Shion returned to the bakery, he found Teru standing behind the counter. 

“No customers came.” he informed, “You took an hour and a half, not 20 minutes.” 

Shion grimaced “I know, I’m so sorry, I ran into a someone and we had lunch.” 

Teru hummed, moving from around the counter and sat down at his usual table. “It’s okay, it’s important that you eat.” 

Shion smiled and nodded before going to the kitchen and setting the ingredients down with a sigh.

___________

Shion knocked on the door of the soup kitchen, and Himiko opened the door for him. She began chatting to him about how excited she was to start baking but Shion’s mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about so many things at the same time that he wondered how his brain didn’t explode right then and there. 

First, he thought about how he had to put the ingredients on the tables for every one of his students, but measure it so they wouldn’t lose time measuring everything and thus not make a mess. 

Secondly, he thought about Nezumi and how excited he was about their date, he couldn’t wait to kiss him again and he wished time would just speed up and it would be the end of the class already. 

Lastly, Shion thought of his stalker, he was terrified that he’d leave him another letter tonight, and terrified to think that the stalker was probably keeping a close eye on him at all times. 

Once the preparations were over, Shion sat down for a minute, relaxing while Himiko chatted away about some topic that Shion pretended to listen to. He felt guilty for not listening to her, but his brain was running on a few hours of sleep and a lot of things to worry about so technically, it wasn’t really his fault. 

The students started to arrive one by one, the first one to arrive was Teru and everyone else followed.    
  
They quickly took their seats at the tables and Shion stood up in front of them. 

“Hi, thank you all for coming, and welcome to your first baking class. First, I’d like to say that I’ve never thought a class before, only done tutorials on the internet, so please be patient with me.” Shion said with a small smile, feeling weirdly nervous all of a sudden. 

“Today we’re starting with a classic, and something simple for everyone’s first time. A vanilla cake.” Shion said, smiling as one of the elderly women mentioned how it was her brother’s favorite and how, if it turned out well, she’d give it to him. 

“For the next class, I want everyone to write down a list of things you’re allergic too, so I can plan what things we can do and what we can not. Also, if the payment could be done at the end of each class, that way I can buy the ingredients for the next class.” 

Everyone nodded and Shion smiled “okay, let’s get started!” he said, enthusiastic. 

“First, always remember to preheat the oven.” He said, walking over to the oven and preheated it at 350 degrees 

“Next, I want you to pour the butter and sugar in the bowl in front of you and start mixing them together until the mixture is light and fluffy.” 

Everyone got to work and Shion took a moment to sit down, he took out his phone and noticed that he had a text from Nezumi. 

‘What’s the address?’ it read

Shion cursed mentally, realizing he had forgotten completely to give the address to Nezumi. He quickly typed it in before adding ‘can’t wait to see you’. He bit his lip, a little worried that it was too much but grinned as he received a text from Nezumi that said ‘me too’

“Shion, I’m not sure if this is okay? Could you check?” The elderly married woman asked

“Of course,” Shion said with a grin, getting up and made his way towards the old lady. 

  
“It’s very good, try mixing it a little bit longer and it’ll be perfect,” he said

“The butter isn’t mixing with the sugar, it’s just making big clumps.” another elderly woman said. Shion sensed she was getting slightly frustrated

He smiled gently at her “it’s normal since the butter is only softened but not melted, it takes a little more time for it to mix with the sugar.” 

The elderly woman looked at him “Are you sure? I feel like I’m doing this all wrong.” 

Shion shook his head and gently put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be reassuring. “I’m sure, you’re doing great. Do you want me to help you a little with the mixing?” He asked softly, she nodded, handing him the whisk.    
  


“My hands are getting tired.” Shion smiled at her and hummed as he started whisking, deciding that for his next class, he’d buy everyone electrical hand whisks.

Most of the baking went smoothly, sometimes, they’d ask for help and Shion was always happy to be of service.    
  
Soon, the class ended, everyone put their cakes in little carton boxes that Shion had brought from the bakery so they could bring it home. After paying Shion, everyone started to head out.    
  
The last to leave where Himiko, Teru, the two elderly women, and Shion. Himiko stayed behind to close up and Shion made his way outside.    
  
“Shion!” 

The boy looked around at the sound of Nezumi’s voice and quickly spotted him making his way towards him. He wasn’t wearing his uniform anymore, instead, he had the same leather jacket as he did on their first date, some black jeans, and a dark blue shirt.    
  
“Hey, you didn’t wait long, did you?” Shion asked softly once Nezumi was standing next to him.    
  
“Nope, just got here a couple of minutes ago.” Nezumi replied, grabbing Shion’s hand “How was your class?” he asked but before Shion could answer, the two elderly women had made their way next to them and started asking them questions.

“Who’s this lovely young man? Is he your boyfriend, Shion?” One of them asked

Shion opened his mouth to answer but Nezumi cut him off, dropping his hand to instead grab one of each lady’s hands.    
  
“Good Evening ladies, yes, I’m Shion’s boyfriend. The name’s Nezumi, it’s very nice meeting you both.” He said before pressing a kiss to each of the women’s hands. 

They giggled like school girls “wow Shion, he’s a real charmer, you’re lucky to have found yourself such a nice man.” 

Shion didn’t know what to say so he just smiled, “Well, we’ll leave you two love birds alone, we’re coming by the shop tomorrow as well.”    
  
Shion nodded, “Alright, goodnight, thank you again for coming to my class,” he said, waving at them.

“Have a good night,” Nezumi called after them. 

Shion chuckled and looked at the taller man “Boyfriend huh? I haven’t said yes yet.” he teased but frowned as he noticed that Nezumi wasn’t listening to him, instead, he was looking at someone. 

Shion followed Nezumi’s gaze and realized he was staring at Teru, who was staring back at them. 

“Who is that?” Nezumi asked, still not taking his eyes off Teru.

“That’s my mom’s boyfriend.” 

Nezumi looked at Shion this time “Isn’t he going to introduce himself instead of just staring at us?” 

Shion shrugged “He probably doesn’t want to interrupt us.” he said, looking at Teru and waved at him. 

Teru waved back before walking away. 

“So, what does your majesty have in mind for tonight?” Nezumi asked, lacing his fingers with Shion’s again as they started walking. 

“I told you, I just want to relax, watch a movie.” 

Nezumi hummed, squeezing Shion’s hand “That sounds good, don’t you dare fall asleep though.” 

Shion laughed “I can’t promise you that, I haven’t been sleeping a lot.” 

Nezumi sighed “That’s not good, you should take better care of yourself.” 

Shion rolled his eyes playfully “not easy to do when I have to open a bakery at 5 am.” 

Nezumi chuckled “That’s fair.” 

They didn’t take long to reach Karan’s bakery. Once inside, Shion locked all the doors and pulled Nezumi upstairs and inside his bedroom. 

He could see that Nezumi was looking around as soon as they stepped inside his room but Shion paid no mind to it as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his laptop. He turned around to find Nezumi sitting on the bed, already taking his shoes off. 

He smiled, liking how comfortable Nezumi was around him. He kicked his own shoes off before sitting against the headboard of the bed, turning on his laptop as Nezumi moved to sit closer to him. 

“What are you in the mood to watch?” Shion asked, looking at Nezumi only to find him staring at him. 

Nezumi licked his lips before smirking “how about a horror movie?”    
  
Shion’s eyes widened slightly and let out a nervous giggle, he hated horror movies, he would always scream during the jump scares and cover his eyes whenever anything scary would appear, he also couldn’t sleep without a light on after that. 

“How about something else?” 

Nezumi titled his eyes “why? You’re scared?” he teased 

Shion bit his lip “I am actually, I hate horror movies.” 

Nezumi moved closer “come on, you have nothing to be scared off, I’m here to protect you.” his voice sounded so soft that Shion practically melted. 

“Fine.” he said, opening up his Netflix account before handing the laptop to Nezumi “Choose something then.” 

As Nezumi scrolled through the list of possible movies, Shion spoke again “You just want an excuse for me to hug you when I’m scared right?” 

Nezumi barked a laugh “Maybe” he replied, smirking before clicking play on a movie, setting the laptop on the bed. Great, a movie about demons, one of Shion’s least favorite things. Nezumi got up and turned off the lights before sitting closer to Shion, so close that their thighs were touching.

The movie started, it wasn’t even 2 minutes in and terrifying things were already happening. Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s arm, hiding his face away for most of the scenes. He started watching again when it seemed like the movie had a calmer part but suddenly, a jump scare happened, a demon’s face popped up on the screen and Shion let out a shrill, hiding his face in the crook of Nezumi’s neck.

Nezumi laughed loudly and Shion could feel how his body shook when he laughed, he also noticed how delicious Nezumi smelled. 

“Hey, you can watch again…” Nezumi said, his voice soft. Shion looked up and found Nezumi staring at him, their faces mere inches away. 

Shion looked at Nezumi’s lips and swallowed, damn, he really wanted to kiss him. Nezumi seemed to notice because he smirked before leaning in and kissed Shion. 

Quickly, the movie was forgotten, only serving as background noise for their heavy make-out session. They had pushed the laptop at the bottom of the bed and Nezumi was now laying on top of Shion, whose arms and legs were wrapped around Nezumi’s neck and waist. They had only pulled away to breathe but each kiss was more intense than the other, having Shion get hard very quickly, thankfully for him, he could feel that Nezumi was already hard as well.    
  
When Nezumi pulled away, he leaned in and started kissing Shion’s neck, making the white-haired boy let out moans of pleasure. Whenever Nezumi’s lips would brush against his scar, Shion would let out a high pitched moan and involuntarily raise his hips against Nezumi. 

“I want to see your scar, can I? I want to see where it wraps around your body.” Nezumi said after a while, breaking the silence. 

Shion blushed a deep shade of red “okay, but you have to get naked too.” 

Nezumi chuckled “I will, but first I want to admire you.” he said

Shion blushed and Nezumi pulled away, sitting up on the bed as Shion got up and got undressed. He felt embarrassed, never having undressed in front of anyone before. 

He turned around to face Nezumi once he was completely naked, the look on Nezumi’s face was something, unlike anything he had ever seen before. It looked as if Nezumi was staring at the juiciest piece of meat and hadn’t eaten in over a year. 

Shion covered himself up 

the best he could, feeling so embarrassed but Nezumi quickly grabbed his hands. “Don’t, you’re gorgeous,” he said, grabbing him by the hand and guided him back on the bed and on his lap. Shion felt so exposed, never before had he been naked and much less rock hard in front of anyone. 

“God Shion, you’re perfect.” Nezumi murmured before he leaned in and kissed Shion’s neck again, this time, he began trailing down to Shion’s chest, kissing and sucking on his skin, making Shion a breathless mess. He couldn’t take it anymore and began grinding his cock against Nezumi’s clothed erection, earning soft groans from Nezumi. 

When Nezumi took Shion’s nipple in his mouth, Shion cried out, arching his back. 

“Stop!” he said, making Nezumi pull away quickly, giving Shion a worried look. 

“Are you okay, did I hurt you?” He rushed to ask.

Shion quickly shook his head “No, sorry, I just-” he blushed “I’m close and if you do that again. I’m gonna cum.” he admitted, embarrassed. 

Nezumi smirked “wow, you’re really sensitive, is it the scar? Can you cum just from me sucking on your nipple?” he asked

Shion blushed and shrugged “I don’t know.”    
  
Nezumi tilted his head “what do you mean?” 

Shion’s blush got deeper and spread to his chest “I’ve never had anyone do this to me before.” 

Nezumi frowned “Your previous boyfriends have never sucked on your nipples during sex?”    
  


Shion shook his head “No- I mean, I’ve never had sex before.” 

Nezumi’s eyes widened, pulling away slightly. “What? You’re joking right?” 

Shion shook his head “Why would I joke about that? It’s embarrassing, I’m 23 and I’ve never even gotten a blowjob before.” 

Nezumi’s eyes went wider “you haven’t- really? Wow…” he said, staying quiet for a moment. Shion was about to ask if he was turned off by him now when Nezumi spoke again. “Why haven’t you though? You’re a beauty, there is no way people haven’t been interested.” 

Shion blushed “you’d be surprised. There are many reasons actually, but there aren’t many gay or bi guys in Lost Town.” 

“Am I your first boyfriend?” 

“No, you’re my second boyfriend. I met this guy when I went to visit Safu at her college in No.6, he got along, and had a lot of things in common, he liked cooking too, not baking though but still, he was nice but our relationship was long-distance and one day he broke up with me, saying he couldn’t do long distance which I get. I didn’t want to do that either. He came to visit me a couple of times before that and I went to No.6 as well but we never went further than kissing on the mouth and some sloppy handjobs.” 

Nezumi hummed as he listened to Shion speak “I also didn’t want to lose my virginity to someone that wasn’t special to me.” 

Nezumi frowned “but you asked me to fuck you on our first date!”    
  
Shion laughed “I did, didn’t I?” 

Nezumi nodded “You were so bold, what if I had said yes and took you back to my place?”

Shion blushed “well, we would have had sex.” 

Nezumi frowned “but didn’t you say you want to preserve yourself for someone special?”

Shion nodded “You’re special, I knew it the second you walked through the door.” he said, watching how Nezumi’s face softened before leaning in and kissed Shion deeply, pushing him on his back and laid on top of him again. They started grinding against each other while they kissed and suddenly, Nezumi pulled away again. 

“We’re not fucking tonight.” 

Shion blinked “why not?” 

Nezumi chuckled “well, first of all, we’re too desperate for release right now, I need to take my time to stretch you open so I don’t hurt you.” 

Shion blushed and shook his head “It’s fine, I’m a penis virgin but not a complete virgin.” 

Nezumi raised an eyebrow “what does that mean?” he asked with a chuckle. Shion blushed and covered his face with his hands.    
  


“You know what it means.” 

Shion heard Nezumi chuckle again “Are you saying you finger yourself?” 

Shion nodded “not only that, I have a dildo.” 

Nezumi pulled Shion’s hands away from his face “seriously? Show it to me.” 

Shion shook his head “no, it’s embarrassing.” 

Nezumi smiled “come on, please?” 

Shion blushed “okay, but later.” 

Nezumi pouted “fine.” he said before he kissed Shion’s chest again, this time trailing down to his stomach. Shion moaned, raising his hips again a little, trying to find some friction. 

  
“Shion, can I ask you something?” 

Shion looked down at Nezumi, noticing that his face was so close to his cock. It twitched and Nezumi smiled, wrapping his hand around it and started slowly stroking him.    
  
Shion groaned in pleasure, having his cock finally getting some attention felt heavenly.

“Y-Yes, what did you want to ask me?” 

“Your skin is so smooth, do you shave your pubic hair or don’t you have any as a result of the bee thing?”    
  


Shion blushed a deep shade of red “H-How can you ask me that?” 

  
Nezumi laughed “what? It’s no big deal.” 

Shion blushed “I wax it myself, I feel gross with pubic hair.” 

Nezumi hummed “Do you feel this way only about yourself or about anyone else? Because I haven’t waxed or shaved, I mean, it’s trimmed but I can shave it if it grosses you out.” 

Shion sat up slightly, alarmed “No! I mean, No, please don’t, I don’t think it’s gross on you, just on myself.” 

Nezumi chuckled “you haven’t seen or touched me yet, you don’t know if you’ll get grossed out or not.” 

Shion shook his head “I wouldn’t, I know I wouldn’t, nothing of yours could gross me out, I promise.”    
  
Nezumi hummed “Okay if you say so.” he said as he began stroking Shion’s cock a little faster. 

Shion moaned, feeling himself getting close.

“Can I blow you?”    
  
Shion nodded so Nezumi leaned in and slowly began licking Shion’s cock from the base to the tip. The second his tongue touched the tip, Shion came hard. 

Shion moaned loudly as thick ropes of cum splashed all over Nezumi’s face.

He came down from his high only to realize what had happened. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Shion rushed to apologize, quickly grabbing tissues and tried to clean Nezumi’s face.

Nezumi chuckled “it’s okay, a little warning would be nice next time, but it’s okay, it happens.” he said, cleaning his face before groaning slightly. “Shit, it’s in my hair.” 

“I’m so so sorry.” 

“Shion, stop apologizing, I’ll just wash it, it’s fine,” Nezumi said, moving to kiss Shion softly. 

“Did it felt good at least?”    
  
Shion nodded, feeling sleepy. “It felt amazing.” He said, yawning. “Can I touch you?” 

Nezumi shook his head “Nope, next time, you’re tired, I should go” 

Shion shook his head and wrapped his arms around Nezumi, forcing him to lay down with him.    
  
“I want to return the favor,” he mumbled, pressing his head against Nezumi’s chest, feeling his eyes grow heavy. 

Nezumi chuckled softly “Not tonight. Next time alright?” 

Shion hummed, falling asleep. Nezumi seemed to notice because he gently shook Shion’s awake. 

“Hey, wake up, I need to get up, I promise you can go back to sleep as soon as I get off the bed.” 

Shion groaned “No, spend the night.” 

Nezumi kissed the top of Shion’s hair softly “I can’t, I don’t have my uniform plus I have cum in my hair. I need to go home. I’ll spend the night some other day okay?” 

Shion hummed, releasing his hold of Nezumi just enough so he could slip out of his embrace and off the bed. His eyes were closing again and the last thing Shion felt was Nezumi’s soft lips against his forehead before he had completely fallen asleep. 


	4. Pound Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so much time to update, I recently started university again and I'm already drowning with homework,,, Anywayyy, thank you so much for everyone who's commented on this fic, your comments literally make my day, always, and motivate me to write, so thank you <3

1 month had gone by since Shion and Nezumi had first started dating, and things had been going extremely well. 

Aside from the consistent letters from the stalker, everything in Shion’s life was perfect, he had way more money than his planned budget for opening his cake shop and moving to No.6, so now, all he needed to do was look for a place and once his mom would come back, Shion’s plan was to move the moment he found an apartment and a place for the cake shop that would be close to each other. He’d also have to talk to Nezumi ask him to transfer back to No.6 but he doubted that would be a problem.

Today, Shion had closed the bakery at midday. The condition of Safu’s grandmother had worsened and apparently, the doctor told Safu that she only had a couple of weeks left to live so Safu spent all her moments making anything she could to give her grandma a couple of weeks of pure bliss.    
  
That was why Shion was currently baking Safu’s grandmother a chocolate bavarian cake. It was the older woman’s favorite, and Shion was determined to make it to her and any other treat as many times as she desired. He cared a lot for the older woman as he had spent almost his whole life in her home after school with Safu, eating dinner and playing board games. 

Shion had also decided that while he’d bake the cake, he’d film his weekly YouTube video.    
  
“And this is how you make a chocolate bavarian cake,” Shion said, looking into the camera as he put the cake on a big plate. 

“Now, you know how normally I cut a piece and try it on to see how it turned out? Well, I won’t do that this time because-” He started, about to tell his audience how this was a cake for someone special and how he’d be giving it to them later this afternoon but was cut off by the kitchen door opening behind him, making Shion jump in fear and turn around. 

“Babe, here you are! I called you tons of times and you didn’t pick up, I got worried so I used the key you gave me and I-” Nezumi spoke, stepping inside the kitchen but suddenly got really quiet, seeing the camera. 

“Oh, you’re filming? Shit. Sorry, I’ll wait outside.” he added quickly before rushing out of the kitchen.

Shion’s heart raced, he turned back to the camera, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. It would be difficult to edit Nezumi out without having to re do the whole plating the cake scene so he just smiled at the camera. 

“Sorry about that guys, that was my boyfriend. Anyway, as I was saying, this cake is for my friend’s grandmother who’s sick so I won’t cut into it.” He said before quickly doing his outro, waving goodbye at the camera before turning it off. 

He stepped out of the kitchen to find Nezumi sitting at one of the tables near the counter, looking at his phone. Shion smiled, no matter how many times he saw him in his police uniform, he’d never get over how sexy he looked. 

“Hey babe, I’m so sorry for taking so long with the video and making you worry,” Shion said as he sat down next to Nezumi. 

Nezumi put his phone down and grabbed Shion’s hand “it’s okay, just text me next time okay? You told me to pick you up for lunch but then the bakery was closed so I started to worry and I called many times but it went straight to voicemail. I hope it’s okay I used the key.” 

Shion smiled “I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize what time it was, I thought I had more time before your lunch break. I closed the shop to bake the cake for Safu’s grandma, Safu called this morning to tell me that her grandma only has 2 weeks to live and if I could bring her favorite cake this afternoon… and before baking, I remembered I hadn’t done this week’s YouTube video so I decided to kill two birds with one stone.” He said, squeezing Nezumi’s hand. 

“I always put my phone on do not disturb mode when I bake for my videos so the sounds of the notification don’t get into the video. And yes, it’s totally okay that you used the key, I told you to use it if it’s an emergency or something and you thought it was…” 

Nezumi sighed, pulling Shion into a hug “it’s okay, just text me next time you decide to film a video before we’re supposed to see each other. I imagined the worse when you didn’t pick up.” 

Shion hugged Nezumi back, feeling guilty. It was normal that Nezumi worried, with his stalker sending creepy messages every day about how he’d one day own Shion. 

“Let’s go eat lunch, you don’t have a lot of time before you’re needed back to work,” Shion said once they pulled away. 

Shion locked the bakery before they started to make their way to the ramen shop near Nezumi’s work. Since they started dating, they’d go to eat lunch there every day. 

As they arrived, the waitress greeted them with a smile, showing them to their usual table. 

As they waited for the food to arrive, Nezumi spoke “Shion, I was thinking, do you want to come over to my place tomorrow night? Maybe spend the night?” 

Shion blinked, they had been dating for a whole month and Shion still hadn’t seen Nezumi’s apartment. They also had never spent the night together, if Nezumi was asking him to stay, did that meant they’d finally have sex? Shion had been more than willing, each time Nezumi came over but Nezumi would always say how they shouldn’t rush it since it was Shion’s first time. So the further they had gone had been oral sex, and not that Shion was complaining, but he was excited for things to change. 

“That’s a great idea, I’ll finally get to see your place. I’d love to spend the night.” Shion grinned, blushing slightly. 

After lunch, Nezumi went back to the station, and Shion went back to the bakery, he still had some time before it was the time that he and Safu had agreed on seeing each other so he started editing his YouTube video. It was really hot and even though Shion had his fan on, he opened the window, feeling like he was about to pass out in this summer heat. He didn’t have to edit much of the video, thankfully, so he was able to upload it quickly.    
  
Shion closed his laptop, before going downstairs to get the cake out of the fridge. With that in hand, he locked the bakery.    
  
One bus ride later and Shion was standing in front of Safu’s house. It felt so nostalgic coming here, for a moment, he felt transported in time, like he was a kid again. 

Safu opened the door and Shion quickly noticed that even though she was smiling, her eyes were red as if she had been crying not long ago. 

“Shion, thank you for coming, Grandma is going to be so happy that you came,” Safu said, pulling her friend into a tight embrace.

Shion hugged her back tightly “Of course, I’m happy to be here.” He said as they pulled away from the hug and stepped inside the house.    
  
They went to the kitchen and Safu opened the box, as Shion took some plates out. Once the cake was out of the box, Safu cut a big piece for her Grandma, putting it on a tray along with a fork and a glass of water. 

Ever since her Grandma had gotten sick, Safu had moved her from her bedroom upstairs to the guest bedroom that was located downstairs since she couldn’t climb up and down the stairs anymore.    
  
Shion gently knocked on the door before opening it for Safu as she entered with the tray, and he followed close behind her. There was a nurse with Safu’s grandma, she had been reading to her but stopped once they stepped inside. 

The old woman’s face illuminated once she saw Shion. 

“Shion! It’s been so long since you’ve come to visit, I’ve missed having you around.” She said as Shion bent down to hug her softly.    
  
“Yes, I’m so sorry I haven’t visited more often.” He said, feeling guilty. Even if Safu was in No.6, he should have visited the old woman. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’m glad to see you now.” She said with a smile.

“Grandma, Shion baked you a cake, your favorite!” Safu said, placing the tray on her Grandma’s lap. 

  
“Chocolate Bavarian Cake? Shion, sweety, thank you so much.” the old lady said before taking a bite of the cake “It’s delicious, way better than the ones my mother used to make me as a child.” 

Shion smiled “I’m so glad you like it, is there any other dessert you’d like? I’d be more than happy to bake you anything you want.” 

The old woman blinked, surprised but then smiled “I don’t want to trouble you, you must be so busy.” 

Shion shook his head “It wouldn’t be trouble, I’d be more than happy to do it.” 

“If you insist, although I can’t think of anything right now, is it alright if I give Safu a list once I think of something so she can pass it along to you?” 

“Of course!” Shion replied with a grin

They began chatting, catching up on lost time, Shion told Safu’s grandma about Nezumi. 

  
“From the way you speak about him, I can tell that you’re in love. Bring him by the house soon, I want to meet him,” she said after Shion told a story about how Nezumi had come by the next morning of their 3rd date with a huge bouquet of light purple flowers.    
  
The previous night, Nezumi had picked Shion from his first cooking class and had told one of the elderly women Shion taught, that he was his boyfriend. After that, they had gone to Shion’s house for Netflix and chill. Shion didn’t remember falling asleep that night but he awoke to an empty bed. To Shion’s mind, they were officially boyfriends already but at lunchtime, Nezumi had come by the bakery with a huge bouquet of flowers, all the clients stared at them but Shion felt happy.    
Nezumi had asked him to speak in private so they went up to Shion’s room. As soon as they were alone, Nezumi apologized for his behavior the previous night, and how he hadn’t properly asked Shion to become his boyfriend. Shion found that so endearing as Nezumi then proceeded to formally ask “Shion, would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?”    
Shion felt like he was melting on the spot, quickly telling Nezumi that of course, there was nothing else he’d like more than becoming Nezumi’s boyfriend.    
  
“I’ll ask Nezumi what his plans are for the weekend and see if he can come,” Shion replied 

They chatted some more before Safu’s grandma announced that she was tired and would like to take a nap. Shion said goodbye in case she didn’t wake up before he needed to leave and he and Safu made their way to her bedroom. 

“Are you sure her doctors didn’t make a mistake? She seems so full of life.” Shion said as soon as Safu closed the door behind them.    
  
“The doctors told me this was normal, for her to get better just before she’d die,” Safu said, and Shion noticed how she had tears in her eyes.    
  
“Can we talk about something else? I don’t want to cry again for the 5th time today.” 

Shion nodded and sat on Safu’s bed “Of course, whatever you want.” he said, pulling his phone out to check the time quickly only to see that he had tons and tons of comments on his newest YouTube video.    
  
“Is it Nezumi?” Safu asked as she saw the slight smile on Shion’s lips. 

Shion shook his head “No, but it’s about him.” he said with a chuckle before he proceeded to tell Safu how he had made a quick appearance in his new video. 

“Now people are commenting about how hot Nezumi is. Look at this comment.” Shion said, showing the phone to Safu, who read out loud.    
  
“Damn, when that police officer first walked in, I thought Shion had called a stripper, then he said ‘babe’ and I almost fainted. Where did Shion find such a hot piece of ass?” Safu laughed before reading another comment

“Does your boyfriend have a hetero twin by any chance?” Safu laughed again “Damn Shion, your fans are thirsting over your boyfriend.”    
  
Shion chuckled “I can see that.” he said “they want us to do a video together. Look, there are at least 50 comments that ask for the same thing.” 

Safu smirked, “well if that’s what the fans want, you must oblige and give them what they desire.” 

Shion chuckled and pouted “I doubt Nezumi would want to do it though.”    
  
“It doesn’t hurt to ask…” Safu said before smiling mischievously “Speaking of doing it, how’s the sex?” 

Shion’s face went bright red “Safu! You can’t ask me something like that.” 

Safu laughed “come on, why not? Your love life is the closest I’ll ever get to romance since apparently boys avoid me like the plague.” she said with a sigh

Shion shook his head “Stop that, you’re wonderful and you’ll find someone who can appreciate you.” he said before blushing again “we haven’t done it yet so there is nothing to tell.” 

Safu blinked “No way, really? Damn.”    
  


Shion cleared his throat “I mean, we’ve done other things and Nezumi invited me to sleep over his place tomorrow night so I’m pretty sure we’re going to do it then.”    
  
Safu smirked “When you do it, I want all the details, I need to be prepared for when my future boyfriend will want to do it with me. And when you say other things, you mean oral right?” 

Shion blushed a deep shade of red and cleared his throat “I’m pretty sure it works differently for girls than for guys and yes, I mean oral.” 

Safu hummed “How is it? Does he do it to you or is it mutual? Is his dick big? How does cum taste?”    
  
Shion couldn’t believe he was having such an intimate conversation with his best friend, this was so embarrassing but he knew she wouldn’t stop asking until she got answers. 

“It feels really good, we both do it and again and well, I don’t have anything to compare it to, but I think it’s big,” Shion said, fanning himself with his hand as his face felt like it was on fire. “It’s salty and a little bitter but also kind of sweet, it’s difficult to explain.” 

Before Safu could ask something else, Shion’s phone rang. He grinned when he saw that it was Nezumi, it made his heart race in his chest.    
  
“Hi babe, I’m with Safu, I’m putting you on speaker okay?”    
  
Nezumi’s chuckle was heard through the speaker “Hey Beautiful, Hi Safu, how are you? Are you having a good time?” he asked 

“Hi Nezumi, yeah, we were just talking about you.” Safu replied and Shion shot her a glare. 

Nezumi chuckled on the other line “Really now? Shion, what were you saying about me? I hope only good things.” 

“He was telling me about your dick size,” Safu said and Shion’s eyes went wide, he hit Safu on the arm, glaring at her.    
  


“That’s not true, don’t listen to her. I was talking about how you appeared in my new youtube video.” Shion said, glaring daggers at Safu who burst out laughing. 

Nezumi hummed “oh? You didn’t cut it from your video, I think you told me you could do that, am I mistaken?” 

Shion smiled, “No, you’re right, I can edit it and cut you out but this time I couldn’t edit it out without having to redo the whole shot of putting the cake on a plate and since the cake was for Safu’s grandma, I didn’t want to do that so I just left it in. Don’t worry though, my fans loved you. Everyone is commenting on how hot you are.” 

Nezumi laughed “Your fans have good taste.” 

Shion grinned “yes, speaking of, they want us to film a video together, so can we do it?” 

Nezumi hummed “What would we be doing?” 

“Well, since it’s a baking channel, you could bake a cake with me and maybe do a Q&A, have the fans ask us some questions.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad, sure, let’s do it,” Nezumi replied and Shion grinned, taking the phone off speaker and put it against his ear.

“I’m so happy you said yes, I want to kiss you so badly right now,” Shion said, giggling

Nezumi hummed “Oh, do you now? Just because I said yes to a video together?” he said, teasingly. 

Shion chuckled “of course not, I always want to kiss you, you know that.” 

“I didn’t know that, but it’s good to know. I always want to kiss you too but I won’t be able to do so tonight, that’s why I called, there’s been a robbery in one of the houses near the border of the town, Rikiga and I are there right now and there is going to be a lot of paperwork so I better stay late and finish it tonight.” Nezumi said 

“Oh, yes, of course, I understand, your work is important. It’s okay. We’re still good for lunch tomorrow right?” Shion asked, feeling sad that he wouldn’t see Nezumi tonight. 

“Yes of course.” Nezumi replied before adding “I gotta go.” He said 

Shion wanted to tell Nezumi he loved him but they hadn’t told each other that yet so he just said “Okay, see you tomorrow.” and hung up. 

He and Safu continued chatting, changing the subject to something other than Shion’s sex life though and soon enough, it was time for Shion to go, he had a baking class to teach.    
  
Safu’s grandma was still asleep so Shion asked Safu to give her a kiss from him before he left and took the bus to the local soup kitchen. For the first time in a month, he was a little bit late, only a couple of minutes though but no one seemed to mind.    
  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The class ended and Shion said goodbye to everyone, making his way home. 

He was determined to sleep early tonight. He unlocked the front door, stepping inside before locking it again, leaving the blinds closed. He turned on the light in the hallway before making his way to his room. As soon as he stepped inside, he felt a welcome breeze of fresh air, which made him realize he hadn’t closed the window before leaving earlier. Shion didn’t think anything of it but as he stepped inside, his whole body went cold. 

On his pillow, laid a single rose along with a letter with his name written on it.

Shion wasn’t sure if he was going to pass out or throw up when he realized that his stalker had been inside his house, inside his room! Suddenly, his heart stopped. What if the stalker was still inside, waiting for him?    
  
Shion grabbed his phone, unlocking it and dialed Nezumi’s number as he ran downstairs as fast as he could, he rushed to the front door and unlocked it just as Nezumi picked up. 

“Shion, is everything alright?” 

“He was in my room, Nezumi! The stalker was in my room!” 

“What!? I’ll be right there. Where are you right now?” Nezumi asked before Shion heard him yell at Rikiga to lend him his car keys and then he heard the sound of Nezumi running. 

“I’m outside, I’m too scared to go back inside, what if he’s hiding and waiting for me?” 

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, stay outside. Do you have something to defend yourself?” 

“N-No, I don’t have anything, please hurry Nezumi.” Shion said he was starting to panic. 

“Breathe, I’m almost there,” Nezumi said, and soon Shion heard the siren of the police car. Nezumi parked the car, not even bothering to park it properly before he rushed out of the car and Shion jumped into his arms and started to sob.    
  
“Nezumi, thank god you’re here, I’m so scared.” He said, fully realizing that he was shaking like a leaf. 

Nezumi wrapped his arms tightly around Shion, caressing his hair softly “I’m here, you’re safe now.” he said before gently pushing Shion away from his arms. “Get in the car, lock it. I’ll check inside the house okay? Don’t leave the car if I’m not back, there is a radio inside that connects to the police station, if I don’t come back in 30 minutes, call Rikiga.” 

Shion shook his head “N-No, don’t go! Please!” 

Nezumi caressed Shion’s hair softly “Nothing is going to happen to me, I’m a trained police officer, I know how to take care of myself. Now please get in the car.” he said, placing the keys in Shion’s hands. 

Shion obeyed, feeling much better once he sat down, feeling like his legs would give up on him if he didn’t. He locked the car and watched as Nezumi stepped inside the house. 

A couple of minutes passed and Shion watched as Nezumi reappeared outside, putting his gun back into his holster. Shion unlocked the door and stepped outside. 

“The coast is clear, there was no one inside. I check everywhere, even under the bed. The stalker is gone.” Nezumi said

Shion nodded, handing the keys to Nezumi who locked the car before pulling him inside. Shion locked the front door and Nezumi pulled him into a hug. “The window was open, I assume that’s how he got in and out of here.” 

Shion began sobbing again “It’s my fault, I forgot to close the window.” 

“Shh, it was an accident, you could never predict he’d come inside,” Nezumi said, trying to calm his boyfriend down. 

Shion shook his head “I was stupid, it’s obvious he’s crazy and could try something like this but I didn’t think, I didn’t remember…” 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe and that’s the most important thing right now.” Nezumi said 

Shion nodded, pulling away from the hug. “Can you stay with me tonight? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep alone.” 

Nezumi nodded “Of course, let’s go upstairs okay?” he replied, pulling Shion by the hand and together they went upstairs. 

Shion felt sick when he saw the letter and the flower on his pillow. Nezumi grabbed them, shoving the rose into the trash can and opened the letter while Shion sat down on the bed. He watched as Nezumi read the letter and how his face changed from concerned to angry.

“What does it say?” Shion asked 

“I think it’s better if you don’t read it.” Nezumi said

Shion shook his head “I need to know.” 

Nezumi swallowed, sighing before sitting down next to Shion and handing him the letter. 

‘My beautiful porcelain doll, I saw your new video and I’m very sad, you’re dating that police officer now. I’m very jealous, and I don’t like to share what’s mine. I’m getting more impatient every day, I almost approached you and told you who I am this morning but then I saw your window open and it made me happy. Did you leave it open for me? So I could visit you? Too bad you were gone when I came in but I could smell you the second I got inside your room. I’m writing this letter at your desk right now, with one of your pens. I’m tempted to lay down in your bed, inhale your pillow. I’m rock hard just thinking about it, but I didn’t do it. I want the first time to lay on your bed to be with you, my porcelain doll. I’m getting impatient so very soon, you will be forever mine.’ 

Shion let go of the letter and started to sob again, Nezumi pulled him against him as Shion sobbed and mumbled how terrified of this man he was. Nezumi whispered reassuring words, doing his best to calm him. 

  
“He won’t ever lay a hand on you, I promise you that. You’re safe and tomorrow I’ll have police officers stand guard in front and behind the bakery.” 

Shion calmed down after a while, pulling away, sitting up. 

“Shion, I love you.” Nezumi said, and Shion who was wiping his tears quickly looked at his boyfriend, not expecting a confession like this now. 

“I love you too Nezumi.” Shion replied, his heart racing wildly in his chest before he leaned in and kissed Nezumi passionately. 

Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion’s waist, pulling him on his lap as Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck as their tongues intertwined, making them both moan in pleasure. 

Shion was getting hard the more they kissed and he could feel that Nezumi was hard as well. 

“Make love to me, I need you now.” Shion said as when they pulled away from the kiss. 

Nezumi smirked, “you’re so bold, saying this like that without shame.” He said before kissing him again quickly before pulling away and nodding “are you sure you don’t want to wait until tomorrow? I had a whole romantic dinner planned, with candles and roses…”

Shion cut Nezumi off quickly “I don’t want to wait, I don’t need a romantic dinner for it to be special, I just need you.” 

Nezumi smirked, leaning in to kiss Shion once more before sitting up and took his shirt off. 

Shion couldn’t help but stare at him, feeling slightly nervous. He took off his shirt as well before getting up from the bed and took his pants and underwear quickly, sitting back ok the bed to find Nezumi staring at him. He blushed slightly and smiled as Nezumi took off his pants. Shion opened his legs and Nezumi went to place himself between his legs.

“You’re so beautiful, Shion.” Nezumi murmured huskily. 

Shion shivered, not from the cold but from anticipation. He wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. 

He felt Nezumi’s hand travel from his waist further down. He stroked him a couple of times, making Shion moaned into the kiss before slowly he felt Nezumi’s finger poke at his entrance before entering him. 

Shion gasped slightly at the intrusion, it always felt weird at first. 

Nezumi began stroking him with his other hand while fingering him, as he loosened up a little, he added another, making Shion gasp and moan. 

It felt good but it wasn’t enough, Shion needed more. “Ah- Nezumi I’m ready, please.” 

Nezumi chuckled “be patient, you need to be more stretched or I’m a lot bigger than 2 fingers.” 

Shion pouted “I know that but I want to feel you inside of me already, 2 fingers are enough for me to start using my dildo.” 

Nezumi looked at him, smirking and raised an eyebrow, curious. “Oh really? Show me then.” He said, pulling out his fingers. 

Shion’s eyes went wide and his face went bright red “what! No- I can’t show you, it’s so embarrassing-“ he said, hiding his face with his hands. 

He heard Nezumi chuckle and then felt him pull his hands away from his face. 

“Please?” 

Shion’s heart was racing like crazy but he nodded, blushing. “Okay, but just enough to be stretched and then I want you.” He said, pouting. 

Nezumi smirked before leaning in to kiss Shion “yes.” 

Shion moved, opening the first drawer of his nightstand and pulled out his dildo along with a half-empty bottle of lube. 

He saw Nezumi watch him intensely and his face started burning even more than before. 

“Why purple?” Nezumi asked as Shion was put some lube on the dildo. 

Shion chuckled “I didn’t choose the color, or getting it. Safu got it as a joke for my 18th birthday.” 

He said, laying down slightly, he brought the toy towards his entrance and slowly pressed in, hissing slightly. 

Shion looked up and saw Nezumi stare at him intensely, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

He let out a small moan once the whole toy was inside of him and directly hit his prostate. He began moving it, letting out soft moans. He refrained from touching himself otherwise he’d come very soon and he didn’t want to do that without Nezumi inside of him. 

Shion hit his prostate hard, it made him moan loudly, closing his eyes and arching his back slightly, making his cock twitch and leak pre-cum. 

He opened his eyes again when he felt Nezumi’s hand grab his wrist to get him to stop. 

“I don’t think I can see you like this any longer without touching myself,” Nezumi said in a husky tone, his eyes full of lust. 

Shion shivered with want, “Then hurry up and get inside of me.” 

Nezumi raised an eyebrow and smirked “giving me orders, your majesty?” He asked, pulling at Shion’s wrist to make him pull the dildo out. 

Shion let out a whine at the sudden emptiness. He watched how Nezumi grabbed the lube, pouring a generous amount of himself. He gasping when he felt Nezumi press the tip of his cock to his entrance. 

He let out a groan as Nezumi entered him, he was a lot thicker and bigger than his dildo. Even though Shion was looser than before, it still hurt. 

“Are you okay? Tell me when I can move.” Nezumi said, looking at Shion with a worried look. Shion nodded, looking up at Nezumi. 

As soon as their eyes met, Nezumi closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply. 

The pleasure of the kiss made Shion forget the pain until he finally adjusted to Nezumi. 

“I think you can move now.” He said after a little while. Nezumi nodded before slowly pulling out and then entering him again. 

He began building a steady pace that had him groan in pleasure. 

Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck and his legs around his waist. 

“You can go faster.” 

Nezumi nodded, picking up the pace, moaning in pleasure. 

Shion whined and moaned loudly, it felt amazing, way better than his dildo. 

The harder and faster Nezumi thrusted into him, he louder Shion moaned. 

“Ahh-Nezumi… I’m so close.” Shion said, feeling the familiar sensation in his stomach. 

Nezumi wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping him, making Shion scream in pleasure, everything felt too much and it wasn’t long before he came hard.

As Shion was coming down from his high, Nezumi leaned in and kissed him deeply as his thrusts were becoming more erratic and soon came hard inside of Shion. 

It was such a foreign sensation for him, he felt every drop Nezumi had to give him and weirdly, Shion enjoyed the sensation a lot. 

They both were panting messes when they pulled away from the kiss. Nezumi kissed Shion’s forehead softly before pulling out and lied down next to him. 

Shion could feel how Nezumi’s cum leaked out of him, that wasn’t the most pleasant sensation. 

“Wow, that was amazing,” Shion said, facing Nezumi. 

Nezumi grinned “Yeah, it really was. The sounds you make are such a turn on.” 

Shion covered his face, blushing “it’s embarrassing, I can’t control it.” 

Nezumi pulled his hands away, forcing Shion to look at him. 

“It’s hot, trust me.” He said before leaning in and kissed Shion softly. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Nezumi said after a little while and Shion shook his head. 

He didn’t want to move, he didn’t think he’d have the energy to. 

“No, we can shower tomorrow, I don’t want to move.” He whined, wrapping his arms around Nezumi, pressing his face in the crook of his neck. 

Nezumi chuckled “Fine, but just for today, next time I’m carrying you to the shower if I have to.” 

  
  



	5. Banana Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me THIS long to update, my life has been chaotic and I haven't been able to put my thoughts into words, I have the whole story planned in my head but the moment I tried to put them on paper, my mind went blank lolol Also, sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it was better to post a short chapter now rather than a longer one but make you wait even more time.  
I also apologize for the grammatical errors in the previous chapters, English isn't my first language and when I've re-read them and found SO MANY mistakes, and stupid mistakes and it annoys me cuz I always proofread at least 3 times before publishing each chapter lolol ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS, THEY MADE MY DAY EACH TIME I READ THEM!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!! ILY!!♡  
If you want to ask me about my story or scream with me about Nezushi, you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/KuroNezushi) ,, anyway, enough rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter ♡

Shion woke up to the sun shining in his eyes, he opened his eyes, turning around to find that Nezumi wasn’t next to him, the spot next to him was cold as if he had left a while ago. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before glancing at the alarm clock and his eyes went wide. It was 10 am, way past the time he had to open the bakery. He rushed to his feet, grabbing the clothes that were on the floor and putting them on before rushing to the bathroom. 

With one hand he brushed his teeth and with the other, he brushed his hair so it wouldn’t look so messy.

Once he was done, he rushed out only to hear Nezumi’s voice, he sounded annoyed.

“But Chief, he’s in real danger, I’ve seen the threats- but- fine.” 

Shion went downstairs to find Nezumi sitting at the bottom of the stairs. He noticed Shion’s footsteps and looked up at him. 

Shion sat down next to Nezumi and waited for him to finish his call before speaking. 

“Good Morning Nezumi. Is everything alright?” Shion asked, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

Nezumi sighed “Morning your majesty, not really, I asked for police officers to come and guard your door 24/7 but my request was denied. My chief says that you weren’t attacked and even though I said that the stalker came inside your home, he said that since nothing was stolen, there wasn’t anything he could do.” 

Shion bit his lip and grabbed Nezumi’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“It’s going to be okay, nothing will happen to me I promise.” 

Nezumi rolled his eyes at him and frowned “you’re stupid if you think you can promise me such a thing, it’s nothing you have control over, your majesty.” 

“I disagree, I have pepper spray and a handsome boyfriend that happens to be a police officer, I feel pretty safe right now,” Shion said

Nezumi sighed, “You were shaking yesterday, you shouldn’t feel safe when this psycho has already entered your house.” 

Shion leaned his head against Nezumi’s shoulder “I know but there isn’t much else we can do and worrying about it won’t help. Why didn’t you wake me earlier? I have a bakery to run, my mom will kill me if she learns I opened the bakery at 10 am.” 

“I’m sorry, you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping and after yesterday, I wanted you to get some rest.” 

Shion smiled “that’s very nice of you Nezumi, but I can’t afford to rest.” He said before getting up from the stairs. 

“Help me open the bakery before you go to work please.” 

“Sure thing, your majesty.” 

\------------------------

Shion put the bags of groceries on top of the kitchen counter at the community center and put the ingredients on the counter as his students began to sit down at their tables. He then greeted everyone and gave the ingredients to each of his students so they could begin.    
  
“Today, we’ll do something simple, Banana Muffins,” he said with a smile before he began his class. “Okay, so to start, everyone please crack an egg into the bowl in front of you. Once that’s done, in the same bowl, add ¼ of a cup of sugar and start to whisk everything together.”

The class went by quickly and soon enough it was time for everyone to go home, while Shion was putting the muffins he had made into little boxes and putting those boxes in a large paper bag all while saying goodbye to everyone as they went out the door.    
  
Shion’s phone vibrated but before he could check it, he saw Teru step closer to him. Shion smiled at him, he wanted to chat with him more, get to know the man that made his mom happy. 

  
“Hi Teru, how did you find today’s class?” he asked

“It was very good, you’re an amazing teacher, although my muffins didn’t turn out so good…” he said with a sigh.    
  


Shion chuckled “you did overmix, I precisely said not to overmix.” 

Teru nodded “I know, but I didn’t think it mattered.” 

Shion chuckled “Most people think that but it does matter, I said it for a reason.” 

Shion’s phone vibrated again and he checked it, it was Nezumi. He smiled before finishing putting everything in the bag. “I’m sorry, I need to get going, maybe once my mom gets back, we can all get dinner together.” 

Teru blinked and then smiled widely “you want me to get dinner with you and your mom?” 

Shion blinked “well… yeah, of course…” 

They walked towards the door before Shion locked up the door. He saw Nezumi’s police car so he quickly said goodbye to Teru and walked towards the car just as Nezumi got out of the car to greet his boyfriend. “I’m sorry for being slightly late, I was finishing to prepare our dinner,” he said, moving around the car to open the door for Shion who blushed slightly at how gentlemanly Nezumi acted with him. 

Shion smiled, “it’s okay, I got to chat with my mom’s boyfriend for a bit.” 

Once Nezumi got back into the car, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Shion’s lips before starting the car again. Shion’s heart was racing wildly, he kept looking at Nezumi while he drove. For some reason, he had never observed him while driving but now that he did, he found out that he loved how Nezumi looked so concentrated as he watched the road, it was such a mundane task but Shion couldn’t help but be fascinated to watch Nezumi’s every move. 

Nezumi lived in the basement of a house that had been turned into a studio apartment. It was small and didn’t have any windows, still, it looked cozy and Shion felt at home as soon as he entered.    
  
“It smells amazing,” Shion said, noticing a rich aroma coming from the small kitchen next to the door. There was a small table with two chairs that was decored with candles and rose petals as well as the bed that was near the wall on the opposite side of the front door. Next to the bed, there was a door that Shion assumed led to the bathroom. In between the wall and the bed, there were tons of books on the floor. While Nezumi went to the kitchen and started serving their food, Shion took a closer look at the books, he recognized some of the titles but most of them were unknown to Shion.    
  
They sat down and Shion saw that was smelled so good was a soup Nezumi had made. “Did you make it from scratch? It’s delicious” Shion commented, delighted as he tasted the soup. 

Nezumi nodded “yeah, I did. I invented the recipe actually, I first made it for my grandma when she was sick from ingredients I found around the house, I didn’t know it would taste good but surprisingly it did.” he replied, chuckling at the memory. 

They finished up the food and Nezumi quickly washed the dishes while Shion picked up a movie on Netflix for them to watch. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed when Nezumi came to sit next to him. 

“Shion, Rikiga gave me the day off tomorrow and I was wondering if I could come to hang out at the bakery with you,” Nezumi asked 

Shion blinked, looking up from the computer and grinned “Of course, I’d love that. Oh! We could film that youtube video together that my fans have been asking for.”    
  
Nezumi hummed “Sure, if it’ll make you happy, your wish is my command, your majesty.”   
  
Shion pouted “Don’t say it like it, it sounds like I’m forcing you, if you don’t want to be on camera you don’t have to.”    
  
Nezumi shook his head, grabbing Shion’s hand “You’re not forcing me, I don’t mind doing it. We’ll be baking together right? That sounds like fun.”    
  
Shion nodded “and answering questions too.” 

“Sounds good,” Nezumi said before kicking off his shoes and climbing on the bed, pushing the laptop aside and settled himself on Shion’s lap, wrapping his arms around Shion’s neck.    
  
Shion’s heart raced loudly in his chest “W-What about the movie?” he said, his eyes darting back and forth between the laptop and Nezumi’s face.    
  
“I didn’t think we were going to watch it. But if you prefer watching a movie rather than make out with your boyfriend, that’s fine, we’ll do whatever you want, your majesty.” Nezumi said, pulling his arms away from Shion’s neck. 

“No! I want to kiss you, I’ve been thinking about kissing you ever since you left to work this morning.” Shion said, blushing slightly. 

Nezumi smirked “Good, I’ve been having the same thoughts.” he said, and without wasting another second, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Shion’s, kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I felt that this chapter was really shitty, let me know what you think♡


	6. Sponge Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so much time to update again, my depression is really bad again  
Anywayyy, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shion looked at the counter of the kitchen and smiled, he had just finished placing his laptop on the counter, behind all the ingredients. He was going to film his youtube video with Nezumi and he was beyond excited. He had announced on his twitter that he was going to do a live baking session with his boyfriend as well as answer some questions. 

They had spent the whole day together, Nezumi had helped him run the bakery and it had been such a lovely day.

Shion wanted to see if Nezumi was as talented baking as he was selling baked goods.

“Can I come in already, your majesty?” Nezumi asked, pushing the kitchen door slightly open.

“Yes I was just going to call you,” Shion replied as he was finishing to tie the apron strings behind his back. Even though it was nighttime, the summer heat was still very present and Shion started thinking about when he’d look for a bakery in No.6, he wanted one with a kitchen with windows. 

“Okay, so how are we doing this?” Nezumi asked, picking up a spatula that was in front of him and examined it.    
  
“I just have to press record, here on my laptop and it’ll be recording, after that, we start baking and answering questions.”    
  
Nezumi nodded 

“Ready?” Shion asked, grinning as he watched Nezumi look at him, he seemed unsure but he nodded anyway.    
  
Shion pressed record and he didn’t have to wait long before he saw that people started watching his live. 

“Wow, there are already 50 people watching! Hi everyone!” Shion said, waving at the screen. 

“How can you tell?” Nezumi asked and Shion pointed at the number on the screen.    
  
“It says here, also here you can see everyone’s comments where they can chat with us,” he explained, watching Nezumi’s eyes flicker from the numbers to the comment box at the right side of the screen. 

“I guess we can start.” Shion said, smiling at the screen again “Hi everyone, this is my boyfriend Nezumi, and today we’re going to make an apple pie while we answer to you guys’ questions.” 

“Babe, can you preheat the oven at 425 degrees please?” Shion asked, looking at Nezumi who nodded and made his way towards the oven. 

“I already made the crust yesterday so today we’d only focus on the pie,” Shion said once Nezumi made his way back next to him. “We’re going to start by cutting the apples first,” he added, handing the apple corer to Nezumi. 

“What is this?” Nezumi asked, grabbing the tool, looking confused. 

“An apple corer, to take the cores of the apples off before cutting them,” Shion explained, picking up the tool before grabbing an apple. “You line it up with the core of the apple, press down until it’s all inside and then just pull so the core comes out,” he said, demonstrating how to do it to his boyfriend. 

Shion grabbed the same apple and began cutting it in slices before looking up at the monitor. He smiled seeing all of the comments from his fans, most were people commenting on how cute they looked together, other people saying how handsome Nezumi was, Shion chuckled. 

“I guess we can start answering some questions,” he said before picking up his phone from the counter and handed it to Nezumi. “Wanna read the first one?”    
  
Nezumi shrugged “sure.” he replied, setting the apple corer down before grabbing Shion’s phone. “How did you guys meet?” Nezumi read before setting the phone down.

“Do you want to answer or should I?” Shion asked

“You can do the honors, your majesty,” Nezumi replied

“Okay, well, I haven’t made his public but I have a stalker. I won’t get into details but I met Nezumi one night when I called the police.” Shion said, hearing Nezumi groan which made him look at his boyfriend and saw him struggle to pull the apple core out.

“This thing is impossible Shion, the core just won’t come out when I pull, the thing won’t budge, I don’t know how you did it.” 

“You have to twist it slightly and pull.” 

Nezumi tried but it didn’t work so he pulled with all of his strength, finally succeeding.

Shion laughed “give me the apple corer, I’ll do it and you cut the apples okay?” 

Nezumi handed the tool to Shion before grabbing a knife. 

  
It didn’t take long for Shion to start sweating, the summer heat mixed with the preheating oven had him feeling like he was suffocating. He could feel sweat trickling down his spine and legs, he was just finishing to answer another question when he noticed Nezumi’s eyes on him. 

Shion smiled at him “Do I have something on my face?” he asked, feeling his whole body heat up even more due to being under Nezumi’s gaze. 

Nezumi smiled and shook his head “No, I was just admiring you, that’s all.” he said before setting the knife down and moving closer to Shion, which in the small kitchen, didn’t leave him much room to move.    
  
“Let’s take a break,” Nezumi said which made Shion laugh softly. 

“No, we have to finish the pie.” 

“Come on your majesty, the heat is killing me, please?” Nezumi asked, wrapping his arms around Shion’s hips, pulling him against him. 

Shion pressed his hands against Nezumi’s firm chest, looking up at him. He noticed that his boyfriend was looking at him with lustful eyes, which made Shion shiver.    
  
“We can’t-” he said, his eyes flickering from Nezumi to the monitor, suddenly remembering they were being watched. 

“Nezumi, stop we’re filming remember?” Shion said, trying to gently push his boyfriend off him but Nezumi clung onto him more. 

“So? Let’s give your fans a little show,” he said, smirking before leaning in and licked the side of Shion’s neck. 

Shion’s eyes went wide, pushing Nezumi off him before turning to the camera. “We’re taking a break, we’ll be right back,” he said to his audience before pausing the live show.

“Nezumi what the hell?” Shion demanded once the live show had been paused and he couldn’t be seen or heard by anyone but his boyfriend. 

Nezumi leaned against the counter, smirking and crossed his arms. “What? It’s hot as hell here and I got horny, you can’t blame me when you look so sexy.”    
  
Shion blushed “well go take a cold shower or something but we need to finish this, it’s taking longer already because it’s distracting to answer the questions.” 

Nezumi grabbed Shion’s apron string and began tugging on it until it came undone, making his apron fall to the floor. 

“Hey- Nezumi please-” 

“Take a shower with me, I know you’re horny too.” 

Shion blushed “I am not.” he said, his heart racing in his chest as he could feel Nezumi’s piercing gaze on him. He hadn’t been horny, just really hot but after Nezumi’s teasing, he was definitely horny now. 

“Sure you’re not…” Nezumi said, his voice coated with sarcasm. He wrapped his arms around Shion’s waist, sliding his hands down his shorts, squeezing Shion’s ass which had him gasp and press his face against Nezumi’s chest. 

“Damn it…” he grumbled. Shion’s whole body was burning, he couldn’t resist Nezumi’s touch. 

“Why aren’t you wearing any underwear? You planned for this, didn’t you? Get me all worked up, wearing those sinful booty shorts.” Nezumi spoke, his voice low. 

“No, I didn’t, it’s just, my boxer briefs would show since the shorts are so small, it wouldn’t look cute.” Shion objected. 

Nezumi chuckled “why did you want to look cute? For your followers?” 

Shion shook his head, looking up at his boyfriend “of course not, it was obviously for you but I hadn’t planned on making you horny.”    
  
Nezumi rolled his eyes playfully, “you should know by now that anything you do makes me horny.”    
  
Shion grinned “so do you, you’re literally sex on legs.” 

Nezumi broke out laughing before he leaned in and kissed Shion deeply. 

They kissed for a while before Nezumi lifted Shion up on the counter. 

“Wait- not here, let’s go upstairs,” Shion said, not wanting to have sex near the food they were preparing. 

Nezumi chuckled “okay, let’s go upstairs then.” he said, helping Shion off the kitchen counter before they exited the kitchen and went upstairs. 

They wasted no time in getting undressed and getting into the shower.    
  
Nezumi pulled Shion into a deep kiss, pressing him against the shower tile which felt cold and felt amazing against Shion’s hot skin. He giggled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He felt how Nezumi’s hands traveled to his cock and started stroking him.    
  
Shion moaned into the kiss, pulling away to breathe only to have Nezumi turn him around, pushing his face against the tiles, and turned on the water. 

He moaned when he felt Nezumi push two fingers inside of him “you’re still loose from this morning…” Nezumi commented and Shion blushed. “Yes so I don’t need so much prepping, hurry up and fuck me.”    
  
Shion felt Nezumi push his body against Shion and kissed the nape of his neck, he heard him chuckle against his ear. “Your wish is my command, your majesty,” Nezumi replied    
  
Shion felt Nezumi move behind him and felt him press the tip of his cock against his entrance before pushing inside, making Shion throw his head back in pleasure, moaning. He wished he had something to grab onto, but being pushed against the wall didn’t let him much room for movements.    
  
Nezumi began sliding in and out of Shion, first slowly before he began to pick up the pace, slamming into Shion harder each time.    
  
It didn’t take long for both of them to come hard. Once they both came down from their high, Shion turned back around and wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck again before kissing him deeply, letting the water of the shower wash over them.    
  
“I love you Shion.” Nezumi said once they pulled away which had Shion’s heart beat loudly. 

“I love you too Nezumi.” 

They washed their bodies away from the sweat before getting dressed into some fresh clothes and going back downstairs to finish the live. 

Half an hour later, they were finally finished with the live. 

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” Shion asked once he had turned off the live. 

“It was alright, although your fans definitely noticed when we came back with wet hair and having changed our clothes,” Nezumi said with a laugh. 

“Oh I know, I saw the comments but I chose to ignore them on purpose,” Shion replied with a grin before grabbing his phone that had been abandoned on the kitchen counter and saw that he had 5 missed calls from Safu.    
  
He blinked “that’s weird.”

Nezumi moved to look at Shion’s screen “what’s wrong?” 

“Safu called me 5 times.” 

“Call her back.”

Shion nodded and dialed Safu’s number back. She answered after the second ring.

“Safu, sorry I didn’t pick up your calls, I was baking with Nezumi and-”

  
“Shion!” Safu sobbed on the other end of the line “My grandma died…”


	7. Devil's food Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been taking time to update, my mental health isn’t the best and even though I have the story in my mind, I can’t seem to get the energy to write, quarantine has made my mental health even worse and now my cat passed away so things are definitely not good mentally but here’s chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you are all doing okay or as okay as one can be during the circumstances, stay safe!! I also wanted to thank you all for the amazing comments you left on this fic, I read and cherished each and every one of your comment, you have no idea how much all of you guys' comment motivated me every day to keep going and not give up on this fic. You guys are really the absolute best, I love u all!! ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
  


The funeral had been lovely, the priest had said beautiful things about Safu’s grandmother as she sobbed in Shion’s arms. Shion had cried as well even though he was trying so hard to keep it together for Safu’s sake. The whole town came to the funeral and Nezumi sat in the back of the church in his police uniform along with Rikiga and the rest of the force.    
  
Shion had informed his mom about the passing of Safu’s grandmother but she hadn’t seen his message yet due to the time difference. 

After the service, most people made their way towards Safu to pay their respects to her. Nezumi and Rikiga paid their respects as well but when Rikiga left, Nezumi stayed behind with Shion and Safu. 

“My grandma would have been so happy that the whole town came to her funeral,” Safu said once everyone had left and they were the only ones left, sitting on the church’s steps since the church had closed after everyone left the funeral. 

Shion hummed, squeezing Safu’s hand. “She would have been, it was a lovely service,” he said    
  
“Safu, I’m again so sorry for your loss, I need to get back to work.” Nezumi said and Safu nodded “Of course, thank you for coming Nezumi, I really appreciate it.”    
  
Nezumi smiled at her before grabbing Shion’s hand, “accompany me to the car?” he asked and Shion looked back at Safu, who nodded, telling him she’d be okay for a few minutes without him.    
  
Shion got up and walked with Nezumi to his car. “Can I come by the bakery tonight or are you going to be with Safu?”    
  
Shion hummed “I’ll probably be with Safu since I doubt she wants to stay alone in her grandma’s house now that she’s passed away but you can still come.” he said, pulling Nezumi’s hands against him.    
  
Nezumi nodded, “I’ll call you when I’m on my way then.” he said before leaning in and kissed Shion softly before getting into his car and driving off. 

Safu joined Shion and linked arms with him as they walked to the bakery.    
  
Once inside, Shion served Safu a slice of apple pie he had baked with Nezumi the previous day and a mug of hot chocolate because even though it was so hot outside, it was Safu’s comfort drink.

“Shion, do you think you could come with me to the crematorium with me tomorrow, I thought they’d just hand me the urne but yesterday when the coroner took my grandma away they told me I had to supervise the cremation… and I don’t think I can do it alone…” she said, her voice cracking slightly.

Shion reached for her hand, squeezing it. “Of course I’ll come with you Safu.” 

“I was also thinking, I don’t think I’m ready to go through my grandma’s things right now, once I’ve spread her ashes, I’m gonna go back to school.” Safu said before adding “Shion, I’m going back next week and I think you should come with me.”    
  
Shion blinked, taken aback by Safu’s words “but I haven’t found an apartment yet or a place to rent for my bakery…”    
  
Safu hummed, taking a sip from her hot chocolate “you can start looking from my apartment in No.6, your stalker is getting more aggressive, it’s really not safe.”   
  
Shion sighed “I don’t know Safu… I haven’t spoken to Nezumi yet, I’ll be fine, my mom comes back in a couple of days, and Nezumi keeps me safe.”    
  
Safu shook her head “Nezumi won’t be able to protect you at all times, please think about it.”    
  
“Okay, I will Safu.” Shion said as he cut a piece of pie and ate it. “Will you stay the night here with me?”   
  
Safu looked at Shion “Can I?”    
  
Shion nodded “Of course.” he said, squeezing her hand again. 

The day went by and they spent time in the bakery, serving customers and chatting; soon it was time to close the bakery. Just as they were finishing to close up, Shion’s phone rang.    
  
“It’s my mom.” Shion said to Safu who just smiled.    
  
“I’ll leave you guys to talk, I’ll go take a shower.”    
  
Shion nodded as he watched Safu go upstairs. “Hi Mom.” he said as a way of greeting.    
  
“Shion, sweetheart, it’s so good to hear from you. How are you? I got your message about Safu’s grandmother, I’m so sad, she was such a sweet woman. Safu must be devastated… You should invite her over so she doesn’t stay alone in that big house.”    
  
Shion hummed “I’m good mom, yeah Safu’s spending the night here and I’m going to accompany her to spread her grandma’s ashes tomorrow.” 

“That’s good, please give her my condolences,” Karan replied and Shion smiled. “I will Mom.”

“How are things going with your boyfriend?” she asked and Shion grinned at the mention of Nezumi. “Things are going great.” 

Karan hummed “I can’t wait to meet him in two days when I come back.” 

Shion swallowed “yeah, I can’t wait either.” he replied. He was happy that his mom was coming back but he dreaded telling her about his stalker. He hadn’t told her because he didn’t want her to worry.”    
  
“I can’t wait for you to meet my boyfriend, he’s a bit eccentric but you’re going to love him.” Karan said, taking Shion out of his thoughts.    
  
“I already met him mom, he comes to the bakery every day, he must miss you a lot.” Shion said with a smile. “Eccentric? He’s actually very quiet…”    
  
“You met him? I told him not to tell you anything before I introduced you… Quiet? That’s weird he must be nervous… it’s unusual to be quiet for-” 

Shion couldn’t hear how his mom finished her sentence because Safu rushed down the stairs, her hair wet as she dressed in his bathrobe while screaming his name.    
  
“Mom- I have to go, Safu needs me. I love you,” he said quickly before hanging up. 

“Shion! Call Nezumi now! That psycho was in your room, there’s a letter on your bed and there’s a bouquet of roses and your bed it’s-.” she paused before speaking again “it looked like someone lied in it.”   
  
Shion felt nauseous as he dialed his boyfriend’s number, he told him what had happened and they both went to stand outside while waiting for Nezumi. As soon as he arrived, he rushed out of his car and pulled Shion into a hug.    
  
“Are you okay?” he asked as he pulled away from the hug and looked at both Shion and Safu.    
  
They both nodded quickly.    
  
“I’ll go check quickly if it’s safe to go back in.” Nezumi said and Shion swallowed “please be careful!”    
  
Nezumi nodded and went inside. A couple of minutes passed and Nezumi emerged back outside with the flowers, the letter that looked open, and a shirt of Shion’s as well as some shorts.    
  
Shion glanced at Safu, nervous since Nezumi looked furious. 

He watched how his face got softer when he got to Shion and Safu. 

“No one’s inside anymore but there’s no way I’m letting you guys back there. You’re sleeping at my place tonight, both of you.” Nezumi started before handing the clothes to Safu “I grabbed some clothes from Shion’s dresser because you can’t stay in a bathrobe.” he added before looking at Shion “give me your keys, I’ll close the bakery.”    
  
Shion blinked “but I can do it-”    
  
Nezumi shook his head “I’m not letting you step a foot inside, I know you and you’ll want to go upstairs and I’m not letting that happen.”    
  
Shion frowned “why? Is it that bad? I’m allowed to know-”

“Shion, don’t fight me on this. I’m trying to protect you. Now, please give me your keys.”    
  
Shion sighed, he grabbed the keys from his back pocket and gave them to Nezumi. He watched as Nezumi stepped back inside, turned off the lights, and locked the doors.    
  
Shion and Safu made their way towards the car, Safu sat in the back to let Shion sit in the passenger seat next to Nezumi who had put the letter and flowers on the seat next to Safu. 

  
“Shion, we’re going to drop the flowers and the letter at the police station, and tomorrow morning we’re coming back with Rikiga and I’m gathering all the evidence to analyze it.” Nezumi said to Shion once he stepped inside the car.    
  
Shion frowned, confused “what evidence? What needs to be analyzed? Nezumi please tell me.”   
  
Nezumi shook his head and Shion let out a frustrated groan 

“Sorry if I intervene but Shion the one that’s the target, he should know what’s going on.” Safu spoke up.    
  
Shion turned around and smiled at his best friend “Thank you Safu.”    
  
“Safu, if you would have gotten closer to the bed and read what’s in that letter, you wouldn’t want Shion to read it.” Nezumi spoke up, turning around as well to look at her.    
  
“Let me be the judge of that then.” She said before grabbing the letter and opened it. She pulled out a polaroid picture. Shion couldn’t see what the image was but she heard Safu gasp. Then he watched her as she began reading the letter and the more she read, the more her eyes went wide. Once she finished reading, she made eye-contact with Shion and then with Nezumi.    
  
“Shion can’t read this... Nezumi, both you and Shion need to be protected, this is so scary…”    
  
“I’m fine, I can protect myself, I’m a trained police officer Safu, there’s nothing this psycho could do to me-” Nezumi started talking but Shion cut him off.    
  
“Don’t talk like I’m not there! What’s going on?!” he said, snatching the letter and the picture from Safu’s hands.    
  
“No-” Safu tried to grab the letter back but it was too late, Shion had already started reading. The more he read, the sicker he felt and by the end, he really wished he had listened to Nezumi and Safu. 

_ ‘My precious porcelain doll, I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed to tell you who I am. After the way you propositioned yourself to me the other night, I couldn’t be patient anymore. I came to see you but your disgusting boyfriend was sleeping there with you. I could barely touch you before your boyfriend moved in his sleep and I had to leave. I wasn’t prepared to face him yet so I left but not before I took a little souvenir of my first act of bravery. I always wondered how your scar would feel underneath my fingertips, and I was glad to realize that it was just as soft as the rest of your cheek. I’m back writing at your desk tonight, I sneaked in while you and your friend were busy talking to some customers, you didn’t even notice me walk by and make my way upstairs to your home. Last time I told you I wouldn’t get in your bed without you in it but I’m going to break my promise…  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I rolled around in your bed, I got so aroused by being surrounded by your smell that I couldn’t help but touch myself. I wanted you to be surrounded by my scent as well so I made sure to cum on your pillow. I wonder if you’ll get aroused by it when you see it.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Next time you’ll hear from me won’t be by letter, next time I’m coming to save you and we’ll finally be together, my porcelain doll but before that, I’ll have to get rid of your stupid boyfriend so we can have a fresh start without him ruining everything. I never planned on killing anyone, I’m not a murderer but also didn’t plan that you’d get a boyfriend so I’ll have to improvise. For you, I'd do anything. I’m angry that your boyfriend got to touch you before I did so making him suffer while I kill him won’t be a problem. I’m leaving you flowers as a second gift. I can’t wait to meet you, my doll.’ _

Shion looked at the picture and he felt bile rise to his mouth. The picture was of Shion sleeping and there was a hand on his cheek.    
  
Shion quickly threw the letter and the picture on the floor and rushed out of the car to throw up. He heard one door close and then Nezumi was talking to him. “Shion, are you okay?” he asked gently.

Shion straightened up his back and whipped his mouth on the end of his shirt before looking up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. He shook his head and Nezumi pulled him into a hug as Shion began sobbing against his chest. He couldn’t believe what he had just read, he was living a nightmare.    
  
“I’m scared Nezumi.” Shion said between sobs as he clung to Nezumi’s shirt.    
  
“I’m here, I’m not letting that psycho near you ever. You’re safe.” Nezumi said gently and Shion pulled away, looking at him. “I’m not scared for me, I’m scared for you. You can’t die, promise me you won’t die!” Shion begged, terrified for his boyfriend’s life.    
  
Shion noticed how Nezumi’s facial expressions went from worried and softened to something different that Shion couldn’t quite decipher.    
  
“Shion, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise you.” Nezumi said gently before pulling Shion into another hug. They stood there for a little while, just hugging until Shion finally stopped crying and got back inside the car. 

“Are you okay Shion? It must have shocked you a lot.” Safu said and Shion sniffed, turning to his best friend and shook his head.    
  
“I’m really scared Safu.”    
  
Safu hummed “I really think we should have the police gather the evidence now so they can start analyzing the DNA and maybe find this psycho before he tries anything.”    
  
“It doesn’t really matter if we take it tomorrow or right now, we don’t have the technology to analyze the DNA here anyway, we’d have to send it to No.6 and the results we’ll take at least a week.” Nezumi replied as he started driving towards the police station.    
  
“You’re kidding?! But in a week it might be too late!” Safu retorted and Nezumi hummed in agreement. “I know, I wish we could do things differently, that’s why I’m so insistent in taking the letter now, maybe they can find some fingerprints and make some progress.”    
  
They arrived soon at the police station. Shion waited in the car with Safu as Nezumi went to talk to his colleagues and give them the evidence. It didn’t take as long as Shion thought and soon enough Nezumi came back and finally drove them to his studio apartment.    
  
“Safu, you can sleep in my bed with Shion and I’ll sleep on the couch.” Nezumi said once they got inside.    
  
Shion, who clung to his boyfriend ever since they stepped outside the car, looked up at him. “I’ll sleep on the couch with you then, I don’t want to sleep apart from you.” he said, tightening his hold of Nezumi.    
  
“It’s fine Nezumi, I’ll sleep on the couch. Now if you could show me the bathroom so I can finally get out of Shion’s bathrobe.” Safu said    
  
Shion watched how Nezumi pointed towards the bathroom and once Safu disappeared behind the door, Nezumi pulled Shion to sit on the bed.    
  
“Shion, are you going to cling to me until your stalker is caught?” Nezumi asked    
  
Shion pouted and felt tears rise to his eyes again “Do I annoy you?”   
  
“Don’t cry, your majesty, I’m sorry. You don’t annoy me, I know you’re scared but it’s going to be okay. I won’t get hurt okay? And neither will you. I’ll protect you.”

Shion nodded “I love you so much Nezumi.” he whispered and Nezumi leaned in, wiping Shion’s tears with his thumbs.    
  
“I love you so much too, your majesty,” he whispered before leaning in and kissing Shion softly.    
  
Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi’s neck and deepened the kiss. Just as Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion’s waist to pull him closer, they heard Safu clear her throat behind them.    
  
“No funny business while I’m here please, I don’t want to be scarred for life,” she said as they pulled away.    
  
Shion chuckled slightly and Nezumi hummed “no need to worry, we’ll behave.” he said before pulling Shion up.    
  
“Come on your majesty, let’s go take a shower, it’ll make you feel refreshed,” Nezumi said

“Can you wash my hair?” Shion asked 

“Anything you want,” Nezumi replied 

“Shion, don’t forget that tomorrow we have to go to the crematory at 10.” Safu reminded him

“Don’t worry, we’ll be there on time,” Shion replied, smiling to his friend. 

  
Safu smiled back and nodded replying “Goodnight guys, sleep well.”    
  
“Goodnight Safu.” they replied before going into the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm not 100% satisfied with it but at this time, it's the best I can do. It'll be only a maximum of 2 more chapters before the epilogue, so 3 more chapters before the end.


	8. Spice Cake

The next morning, Shion and Safu were waiting outside of the bakery while Nezumi, Rikiga, and two other police officers were gathering all the evidence, dusting the whole room for fingerprints and more evidence. There was a large group of people gathered around Shion and Safu, everyone curious why there was the police at the local bakery.    
  
“What happened?” One old-lady asked Shion when the police officers came out with boxes of evidence. 

“Someone broke in,” Safu answered instead of Shion who felt grateful for that.    
  
“Oh my, that’s awful, who would do such a thing? Our town barely has any crime…”    
  
“That’s why the police are there, we need to figure out who broke in,” Safu replied and grabbed Shion’s hand, squeezing it.    
  
Moments later, Nezumi and Rikiga stepped outside of the bakery. While Rikiga asked everyone to please leave the premises, Nezumi stepped closer to Shion and Safu.    
  
“We took everything away, but it would be safer if you closed the bakery for the time being,” Nezumi said

Shion nodded “I guess I’ll have to talk to my mom about it when she’s back…”    
  
Nezumi nodded and pulled Shion against him “it’ll be okay, she’ll want your safety above anything else.”    
  
Shion nodded against Nezumi’s chest, clinging onto him again. He was more scared for Nezumi than for himself. 

“Guys, can we get going? It’s 9 am, the crematorium specifically asked me not to be late.”    
  
Shion peeled himself off Nezumi and nodded “yes of course Safu, let me lock the bakery up and we’ll go.” He fished his keys out of his back pocket and locked the doors.    
  
The drive to the crematorium wasn’t short since the place was located at the end of town but they managed to make it there on time. 

The owner of the place greeted them when they arrived, taking his time to give his condolences to Safu before explaining the whole process to her.    
  
Nezumi waited outside while Shion and Safu were led to a small room with a huge window which gave view to a huge room where there was a big furnace. Next to it, they had laid Safu’s grandmother on a stainless steel examination table, ready to wheel her into the furnace. They needed Safu to watch to make sure it was in fact her grandmother and not someone else. The men signaled to Safu, as to ask her if they could start; once she nodded, they began pushing her grandmother’s body into the furnace and Safu started sobbing.    
  
Shion made sure he held onto her tightly until the owner came into the room to tell them that they could go sit down in the waiting room, that the cremation process would take a little over three hours. 

Safu dried her tears and they both stepped outside of the room, sitting down at a small table in the waiting room, settling in front Nezumi.    
  
They all were quiet at first until Shion squeezed Safu’s hand gently and gave her an encouraging smile. “How about we tell Nezumi about some nice memories we had with your grandma?” Shion suggested.    
  
Safu sniffed and nodded “yes, I’d like that very much.” she said softly, leaning her head against Shion’s shoulder. 

They started swapping stories about their childhood, telling Nezumi as many stories as they remembered, some of which Shion was embarrassed about. Nezumi laughed at the embarrassing stories and for a moment, it was almost like they all had forgotten about the pain that brought them there. That illusion was shattered when the owner of the crematorium arrived in front of them with an urn in hand.    
  


Shion watched how his best friend stood up and took the urn, it was smaller than Shion would have assumed.    
  
The owner asked if he could talk to Safu in private about some payment details so Safu gave Shion a smile and walked off with the man.    
  
“I feel so bad for her,” Shion said, slumping against Nezumi who hummed in agreement.    
  
“Did you have to go through the same thing when your grandma died?” Shion asked, looking up at his boyfriend. 

“No, thankfully, the government took care of everything, she was buried in the cemetery though so it was easier.” Nezumi replied before gently pushing Shion off him and got up.

“Where are you going?” Shion asked

“Bathroom,” Nezumi said, pointing towards the hallway where he had seen the bathroom sign when they entered. 

Shion got up as well “I’ll go with you.” he mumbled, not really needing to use the bathroom but he didn’t really feel like staying alone in the crematorium, it gave him the chills. 

Once Nezumi was done with peeing and washing his hands, they both came back to the waiting room where they found Safu waiting for them. 

“Ready to go?” Nezumi asked her to which she replied by nodding.    
  
“I was thinking, do you think we could go to my grandma’s house and start packing up some things? There are some things of hers I want to take with me.” Safu spoke up which made Shion wrap an arm around her shoulder. “Of course Safu, we’re here for you.”    
  
Nezumi hummed “Shion’s right, anything you need, just let us know.”   
  
“Thank you so much, especially you Nezumi, we barely know each other and you’re so kind to me, I appreciate it so much,” Safu replied

“It’s nothing, you’re like family to Shion, so I’m more than happy to help.” 

They got back to the car and Nezumi started driving them back into town. One thing Shion adored about sitting on the passenger seat was that Nezumi used one hand to squeeze Shion’s thigh at times and other times, he’d drive just holding Shion’s hand. 

Shion wasn’t sure if Nezumi did it because he saw him staring at him the whole drive or because he genuinely felt like it, but Shion couldn’t help himself really, the face Nezumi made when he was concentrated on the road was far more interesting than any scenery he could observe out of the window. 

Once they got back into town, Safu gave Nezumi directions on how to get to her grandma’s house and they soon arrived there. 

As soon as they got inside the house, they started cleaning everything and taking out trash bags to sort stuff Safu wanted to keep and the things she wanted to donate. They got started in her grandma’s room which was really fun because Shion and Safu both tried on jewelry and clothes which Shion adored because he got to see Nezumi blush each time he saw him with an old-timey dress on.    
  
The day went by quicker than they had expected and soon it was already late and they hadn’t even eaten anything yet.    
  
“I’m starving, should we go get something to eat?” Safu asked as she was finishing tie up the last trash bag full of clothes that she wanted to donate. 

Shion hummed and watched how Nezumi stretched “Yes, let’s go eat something. Where are you going to sleep tonight?” he asked Safu. 

“I’ll just sleep here,” she replied which made Shion frown. “Are you sure?” he asked her

She nodded and smiled at him “yeah, I’m sure.”    
  
“Okay then I’ll go buy us some food and bring it back here so we eat it together before Shion and I leave?” Nezumi suggested 

“Okay sounds good.” Shion replied but made his way towards Nezumi, hugging him. “Be careful okay?”    
  
Nezumi smiled and hummed, kissing Shion’s forehead. “I will, don’t worry.”

Shion watched him as he grabbed his keys and exited the house.    
  
It didn’t take long for Nezumi to come back with some food which they all devoured quickly as they were starving.    
  
“Man I’m going to miss the ramen this shop makes,” Safu said once they had finished their food.

“Why? Are you going on a diet?” Nezumi joked 

“No, I’m moving back to No.6 next week, I go to school there, I just came back here for my grandma,” Safu replied

“Oh, that’s a shame, we’ll miss you,” Nezumi replied before grabbing Shion’s hand, squeezing it. 

Shion smiled at Nezumi, feeling his stomach get warm. He started drinking his soda when Safu spoke again. “Well not for long, since you’ll come to live there in a couple of weeks.”

Shion choked on his drink at the same time that he heard Nezumi chuckle and reply “No we’re not...” 

Once he noticed Shion’s reaction, he turned around to face him. “Why does Safu think we’re moving to No.6?”    
  
Shion’s heart jumped in his chest, he hadn’t had the time to mention to Nezumi that he was planning on moving soon and ask him to transfer there and now he felt scared to tell Nezumi his plans from the way his boyfriend was looking at him. 

“Okay, don’t be angry, I was going to ask you but we haven’t really had the time to be alone today… I want to move to No.6 as soon as my mom comes back, I know it’s a bit quick for you to ask for a transfer but I’m sure if you explained the situation you’d-” 

Shion wasn’t even able to finish his sentence that Nezumi got up, looking angry. “What the hell Shion?! When did you decide this?”    
  
“Yesterday but-”    
  
Nezumi scoffed, running a hand through his hair before exhaling. “We should discuss this in private,” he said before turning to Safu and smiled at her. “I apologize Safu but we’ll get going,” he spoke before turning around and made his way towards the door.    
  
Shion turned to Safu, seeing the panicked look on her face as he got up quickly “I’m so sorry Safu, I’ll call you tomorrow, sleep well and don’t forget to lock the door.” he said quickly before rushing behind Nezumi, finding him in front of the door, his shoes already on.    
  
Shion quickly put his shoes on as Nezumi opened the front door and walked out to the car. 

Shion closed the door behind himself and ran behind Nezumi. They both got in the car in silence and Nezumi started driving. 

“Nezumi I’m sorry-”    
  
“Please don’t talk now Shion, I don’t want to argue in the car, I need to concentrate on the road.”    
  
Shion nodded and looked out the window; he could see Nezumi’s reflection on it and noticed how much his boyfriend was frowning. He looked so angry and Shion hated this. He hated the knot forming in his stomach and how anxious he was feeling, he just wanted to stop fighting.    
  
“Where are we going?” Shion asked softly.

“My apartment.” 

“Can we go to my house, please? I want to start cleaning things since my mom arrives tomorrow.”    
  
Nezumi exhaled but didn’t reply to Shion but soon he noticed how they were on the road to his house which meant Nezumi was respecting his wishes.    
  
It didn’t take long for them to get there but with the heavy silence there was in the car, for Shion it felt like an eternity. As soon as Nezumi parked the car, Shion unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Nezumi, grabbing his hand.    
  
“Nezumi…” he started but his boyfriend pulled his hand away from Shion’s and got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.    
  
Shion sat there, frozen in shock. His heart ached so much, he felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. He didn’t want to cry but he couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he exited the car.    
  
Nezumi locked it and Shion took his house keys out of his pockets to open the front door of the bakery. Once inside, he turned on the lights while he heard Nezumi get inside and shut the door behind him. He thought Nezumi was going to scream at him once the door was closed but he only watched how his boyfriend sat down in silence at one of the tables close to the door, keeping his eyes down on the floor.

A moment passed and Shion stood in the middle of the bakery, waiting for Nezumi to say something, anything but he still wouldn’t speak. 

“Please say something…” Shion spoke, his voice low.

“What do you want me to say?” Nezumi asked, finally looking at Shion for the first time since they had left Safu’s house. 

  
“I-I don’t know, anything…” Shion replied, moving closer to the table where Nezumi sat. 

“I don’t want to move to No.6,” Nezumi said and Shion felt his heart drop. 

“Why not? You knew it was something I wanted, you knew I dreamed of moving back there to open my cake shop when we met, I told you that on our first date, why is it such a surprise?” Shion asked, not understand why Nezumi was so upset.    
  
Nezumi scoffed a bitter laugh “I remember, but I was stupid I guess… I thought that meeting me changed things, I thought you’d want to stay here now that we’re together, but I’m not enough for you to want to stay here…”    
  
Shion frowned and sat down at the table “I don’t understand, why is it such a big deal? I’m not asking to break up, I love you Nezumi, I want us to move there together. It’s not like I wanted to move so quickly, but I don’t really have a choice, I have a crazy stalker after me remember?! After us! We’re much safer in No.6, far away from that psycho.”    
  
“If you think we’d be safer in No.6 then you’re an idiot. That psycho will follow you anywhere, moving isn’t going to change that!” Nezumi spat

“You don’t know that! We could at least try! I’m so tired of being scared every day!” Shion cried

“I’ll protect you Shion! Just like I’ve been doing ever since we’ve met, why isn’t that enough for you?!” Nezumi demanded, getting up. 

“But who is going to protect you, huh? You’re a target now! I don’t want you to die!” Shion screamed, getting up as well to be on the same level as Nezumi even though his legs trembled as he got up.    
  
“I’m not weak! Nothing is going to happen to me, I can protect myself Shion!”    
  
“I don’t care!” Shion sobbed, running his hands through his hair and pulled at it “Please Nezumi!” 

“I hate No.6, I hate every officer I worked with when I was there, I hate how corrupt the cops and the politicians are, I hate how the system works there, I moved away because I wanted a more quiet life, I’m not going back there!” Nezumi yelled

“Well, I’m going, with or without you!” Shion scream. 

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, he didn’t really mean what he had said, he was just so angry and scared so he had screamed the first thing that came to his mind but he didn’t want to move without Nezumi, he didn’t want a life without Nezumi.

“What…?” Nezumi murmured in shock, and Shion knew he had fucked up as he watched how Nezumi’s features went from contorted with anger to an incredible sadness. 

“No- Nezumi, this isn’t what I meant-” Shion started but suddenly, they both got startled as they heard the front door open. They stood there, looking at the door, like deers in the headlight only for Shion to let out a shaky exhale of relief once he saw who had just walked through the door.    
  
“Shion you’re here, I saw the lights on and- Oh? Hi, am I interrupting something? I’m Karan, Shion’s mom.” 

Shion was about to answer when he heard Nezumi speak “You’re not interrupting anything ma’am, I’m so sorry we had to meet under such circumstances. I’m sure you must be eager to spend some time with your son so I’ll leave you two alone.” 

As Karan stepped out of the way, Nezumi rushed outside and Shion followed him quickly. “Nezumi wait! You can’t go! Not like this, please!” He cried “we need to talk about this-”

“Your mom is here now Shion, go spend time with her. I need to be alone to think anyway.” Nezumi said, turning around to look at Shion.    
  
Shion always loved when Nezumi looked at him but at that moment, he would have preferred not to see the way Nezumi looked so sad when he laid eyes on him.

“Wait please- what does this mean for us? Are you breaking up with me?” Shion asked, his whole body shaking, he felt like he could throw up or pass out, maybe both. He hated this and just wanted things to go back to normal. 

“I- I don’t want to Shion but- I need time to think,” Nezumi answered and Shion felt like his heart shattered into pieces. 

“But you can’t leave me alone- not with everything going on, please Nezumi-” Shion begged but Nezumi shook his head and let out a bitter laugh. 

“I’m not stupid, I’m not leaving you alone. I’ll come back tomorrow, I just need the night to think, okay? You’ll be with your mom so you’ll be fine.”    
  


Shion nodded, hating how the tears flowed freely down his face. “Promise me you’ll be back tomorrow.”

“I promise Shion, I’ll come to find you first thing tomorrow and we’ll talk. Now go enjoy time with your mom okay?” Nezumi spoke and Shion nodded, letting out a strangled whine as he couldn’t help but get a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like if he let Nezumi go now, he would come back the next day deciding that they should break up and Shion didn’t know if he could handle that but still, he had to let him go. 

“Goodnight Shion,” Nezumi said before turning around and unlocked his car, climbing inside and seconds later, drove off. 

Shion turned around and it took him all the strength he had in his body to get back in the bakery, finding his mother waiting for him. 

“What are you doing here Mom, I thought your flight was tomorrow?” Shion asked, his voice a murmur. 

“I was able to get an earlier flight but Shion, what’s going on? Was that Nezumi, your boyfriend you told me about? Did you get in a fight?” Karan asked gently, wrapping her arms around her son. 

As soon as she enveloped Shion into an embrace, he lost it and began sobbing again. His legs no longer supported his body as they buckled and made him fall to the floor. 

“I think he’s going to break up with me, I can’t live without him! I can’t- I can’t!” Shion wailed

“Oh, Shion…” Karan got to her knees and hugged her son as tightly as she could. “Shh, it’s going to be okay honey,” she whispered gently as Shion sobbed so loud and hard that his body shook. His throat felt raw and everything hurt but what ached worst was his heart. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Karan asked gently when Shion had calmed down a bit, patting Shion’s hair soothingly. 

Shion looked up at her, his eyelashes wet with tears. He nodded and started telling her everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, what do you think will happen next? Leave your theory in the comments :3 Also, the next chapter is the last one, and then comes the epilogue! 
> 
> Also, if you wanna see more of my Nezushi posts or if you wanna talk to me about this fic or my next project, you can follow me on twitter [@kuronezushi](https://twitter.com/KuroNezushi)


	9. Red Velvet Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Shion awoke with a terrible headache, he sat up slowly and looked around disoriented. This wasn’t his room… Where was he?   
  
Oh right, he had fallen asleep in his mom’s bed after crying in her arms for hours.   
  
Shion sat up and looked at the time, it was way past noon. He got up and went to his bedroom for the first time since the police had been there and found the bedsheets gone, leaving his mattress and pillow stripped.

He sighed and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feelings he felt as he looked at his bed and grabbed some clothes from his dresser before making his way to the bathroom.   
  
There, he took a long shower, needing to relax from all the stress he was under. After washing himself thoroughly, Shion got out of the shower.

Once he had dried himself and gotten dressed, he went downstairs to the bakery where he found his mom serving some customers. He looked around the bakery for any sign of Nezumi but his heart dropped when he didn’t see him around.

“Shion, you’re awake! How are you feeling today sweety?” Karan asked him as she approached him gently.   
  
Shion bit his lower lip, “I have a bit of a headache…” he answered truthfully. 

“Well, it’s only normal after crying so much,” Karan replied, caressing Shion’s cheek gently.

Shion barely focused on his mom’s words, to busy staring at the door, waiting for Nezumi to appear. 

“Mom?”   
  
“Yes, honey?”   
  
“Did Nezumi come looking for me by any chance?”

“No, he didn’t, I’m sorry,” Karan replied and Shion chewed on his bottom lip again, anxious. Was Nezumi really going to break up with him and that was why he was delaying coming over?  
  
The door chimed and someone entered. Shion’s eyes lit up as he saw the police uniform but felt a knot in his stomach once he saw that it was Rikiga.   
  
Rikiga made his way towards them with a huge smile on his face. “Karan! Hi, you’re back! I didn’t think you’d be back so until later today.”   
  
Shion heard his mom answer something but he tuned out what they were talking about, too focused on where Nezumi could be. 

“Rikiga, did Nezumi come into work today?” 

“What? No, he didn’t. He told me yesterday that he’d stay with you until the whole stalker situation got resolved. Isn’t he with you now?”   
  
Shion was about to answer when his mom hit Rikiga on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me about my son’s stalker!”   
  
“I thought it was Shion’s duty to tell you, besides you told me not to call you so you wouldn’t get distracted-” Rikiga started and Karan smiled at him, blushing slightly. 

  
“You’re right I’m sorry, but since I see that you’ve met Shion, that means you told him right?”   
  
“No, I respected your wishes to tell him together…” Rikiga answered

Shion heard their conversation but he couldn’t process a word they were saying, he couldn’t stop worrying about Nezumi. Why didn’t he come first thing in the morning like he had said he would? Was it because he was going to break up with him or because he was in danger?

“I need to go find Nezumi,” Shion said, and before anyone could object he bolted out of the bakery.

Shion ran until he was out of breath but even then he kept running to Nezumi’s building.   
  
He didn’t care if Nezumi broke up with him at this point, he just needed to make sure he was alright. Just as he was turning into Nezumi’s street, Shion bumped into someone, making him fall to the ground. 

“Ah- I’m so sorry-” Shion started, seeing the person hold out his hand to help him get up which he accepted, grateful. 

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to have run into you, I was just on my way to see you.” The voice answered and Shion blinked, realizing he had heard that voice before. 

“Oh, it’s you, Teru,” Shion said as he laid eyes on the person in front of him, and smiled gently. 

“Why were you coming to see me?” Shion asked, curious before his face illuminated. “My mom came back yesterday! I’m sure you can’t wait to see her, you should go to the bakery, she’ll be so happy to see you.” 

He watched how Teru’s brows knit together “why would your mother be happy to see me? Have you told her about me, my porcelain doll?”   
  
Shion laughed softly and tilted his head confused, “What do you mean- you’re dating my mom…” he said, but Teru’s brows knit together even more and the smile disappeared from his face and suddenly, it hit Shion like a bucket of cold water.

“W-Wait- What did you call me?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. His whole body started to shake in terror as he realized that Teru wasn’t his mother’s boyfriend, he had never been, he was his stalker! 

Shion watched as Teru’s face contorted into something he had never seen before, something dangerous that shook Shion to the core. He knew he needed to run but his legs were frozen in place. 

“I called you my porcelain doll… Have you figured out who I am already?” Teru asked, taking a step closer to Shion. 

“S-stay back!” Shion screamed, his legs finally moved which allowed him to take a step back before he turned around and started running. 

“Help! Help, please! Someone!” Shion screamed, feeling tears rise to his eyes. Never in his life had he been so scared, he needed to keep running, get to safety but fate had other plans because he didn’t even reach the end of the street that Shion tripped on a small rock and fell face-first on the floor. All air left his lungs as his chest hit the floor and he scraped his face on the hot concrete ground.

“Where are you running to?” Shion heard Teru’s voice say behind him. Shion got up on shaky legs only to find himself face to face with Teru.   
  
Shion’s eyes went wide as Teru pushed him to the ground once more, the air left his lungs again as his back hit the concrete ground again. It hurt so much but nothing compared to the terrifying feeling of not knowing what was going to happen to him.

Teru got on top of him and Shion proceeded to try his best to push and kick the older man off him but he was way stronger and only kept pinning Shion to the ground.

“Stop struggling my doll, I don’t want to hurt you,” Teru spoke and Shion began crying. 

“No! Please let me go! Nezumi! Nezumi help!!” Shion screamed so loud that his throat burned.

“Oh he’s not coming to help you, he’s not coming, you’re never seeing him again,” Teru replied with a laugh that sent shivers down Shion’s spine.

“W-What do you mean? You didn’t hurt him did you?!” Shion asked, his blood running cold.

Teru smirked down at Shion “He’s not hurting anymore, he’s dead now.” 

  
Shion’s eyes went wide and he saw red. He pushed Teru off him as if some powerful force had possessed over his body and had taken control, allowing him to get enough strength to push his stalker off him but instead of running away, Shion got on top of Teru and started hitting him as hard as he could.   
  
“You’ll pay for what you did to Nezumi!” Shion screamed as he violently hit the man. 

Shion thought he had the advantage but suddenly, Teru kicked him in the stomach, making him fall on his back, hitting his head against something hard that shot a sharp pain through his skull. 

Shion tried to get up but his vision started to get blurry and suddenly, his world faded to black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Shion woke up again, he found himself unable to move and with a huge headache. It took a while for his eyes to focus on his surroundings but once he did, he realized that he didn’t recognize where he was. It looked like he was in an abandoned warehouse. 

He realized he was on a bed but that his hands and feet were tied to the bed with thick rope.   
  
“You’re finally awake.” A voice spoke and Shion immediately recognized it as Teru’s voice and suddenly, Shion was terrified. 

“Let me go, please Teru,” Shion begged, knowing that reasoning with his captor was probably meaningless but he still wanted to try, he wouldn’t give up without a fight. 

“I can’t do that Shion, you need to understand that it’s for your own good. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Shion started crying “You’re hurting me already, please let me go!” he sobbed

Teru sat down on the bed next to Shion and caressed his cheek, wiping his tears. “Don’t cry my porcelain doll, you’re too beautiful to cry. I love you so much Shion, please don’t say I’m hurting you because it’s not the case.” 

Shion tried to move his face away so his stalker wouldn’t be touching him. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks again as he started sobbing even more. 

  
“You don’t love me! You’re crazy! You’re hurting me right now! Please let me go, I don’t love you and I will never love you so you might as well let me go or kill me right now!” Shion screamed and watched how Teru’s face transformed, showing nothing but anger. 

“You hurt me Shion, you really think _ I _ could hurt you?! Let alone _ kill you _ ?! I love you more than anyone in this world, more than your mother, more than your disgusting Nezumi and I’ll show it to you.” Teru yelled

“If you want to show me you love me, then let me go! If you keep me as your toy I will never ever love you, I’ll only despise you…” Shion spoke, calmer this time in hopes to make Teru calm down and maybe reason with him.

“You won’t, I know that deep down you were loving the attention I gave you, each message, each letter. I know you loved it just like deep down I know it’s me you love and not Nezumi.” Teru said, caressing Shion’s face again which had Shion shiver in disgust. 

“I didn’t, I hated them just like I hate you!” Shion screamed, tugging on his restraints, trying his best to set himself free. 

“Stop talking like that!” Teru snapped before he moved his hand from Shion’s cheek to his lips, pressing a finger inside Shion’s mouth, making him gag. 

He didn’t waste a second and bit Teru’s finger as hard as he could, not letting go even when he tasted blood in his mouth. Teru started tugging finger away from Shion’s mouth, trying to set himself free but as he realized he couldn’t, he pulled on Shion’s hair, tugging at it which finally made Shion let go. 

“Why did you do that!?” Teru screamed, holding his injured hand close to his chest. 

Shion spat blood on Teru’s face before looking dead into his eyes and spoke: “because I despise you.”

Teru got up the bed and walked away, Shion couldn’t see where he went but when he came back, he came back with a knife in hand and Shion’s eyes went wide.   
  
This was it, this way how he was going to die but it was fine, it was better than being tortured by this man for God knows how long. The only thing Shion wished was that he had the chance of telling Nezumi how much he loved him, and of telling his mother one last time that he loved her. At least, if Teru had killed Nezumi, they’d be reunited in the afterlife, if there was an afterlife…

Shion’s eyes filled with tears as he saw Teru move closer and closed his eyes, he didn’t want to have his last vision be of that man. He remembered Nezumi’s face, the way Nezumi’s arms felt around him, how his kisses felt, and how his smile looked. He remembered the sound of Nezumi’s voice and how his name sounded when Nezumi said it. 

Shion let out a sob, he was terrified, he didn’t want to die. 

Suddenly he restraints on his wrists and legs became looser which made Shion open his eyes slowly only to see and feel how Teru untied the rope from his ankles so Shion moved his hands and realized he could move freely. That Teru had cut the rope that was tied to the bed and now he was untying it from him. 

Shion was so confused but he didn’t waste a second and ripped the rope from around his wrists. “Get up,” Teru spoke

“Are you letting me go?” Shion asked as he shakily got up from the bed. His legs ached from being pulled at for such a long period of time but he managed to stand still. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Shion, we’re running away. We can’t stay here, the police would find us eventually.” Teru said before putting the knife down on the bed and walked a little further into the warehouse, grabbing a bag. 

Shion grabbed the knife quickly and ran. 

“Come back here!” Shion heard Teru scream behind him, he could hear footsteps behind him so he knew that Teru was running behind him but Shion couldn’t look back, he had to keep moving forward. 

Just as Shion left the warehouse, Teru caught up to him and pulled him back by his shirt, making Shion lose his footing and fall backwards. As his back hit the floor, Shion lifted the knife, putting it between his body and Teru’s, trying to protect himself but more as a warning for the other to stay away. 

It didn’t work out the way Shion expected it as Teru’s feet got tangled with Shion’s legs and fell right on top of Shion, impaling himself on the knife. 

Shion gasped as he felt how the knife entered Teru’s chest so easily. Teru choked and coughed blood on Shion’s face, making Shion flinch and close his eyes before he pushed Teru off him, hearing him groan so he knew he wasn’t dead.   
  
His shirt was soaked with blood but at least Shion wasn’t injured, he got up from the floor with shaky legs and started walking, he realized he was on the outsides of town and had no means of taking a bus and getting back home.

The sun was slowly setting and Shion wasn’t sure if the air was still hot or if it was that he hadn’t drunk or eaten anything since the previous night but the more he walked, the more he felt like he was out of air.   
  
His head was spinning so Shion sat down on the side of the road, wanting to take a small break, his head wasn’t only spinning but it was also pounding, especially the back of his head.

He slowly moved a hand, touching the back of his head, trying to see if he applied pressure, the pain would go away but the pain only worsed and when Shion looked back at his fingers, he saw blood.

How many times had he hit his head today? Once? Twice? He couldn’t remember but he was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous, he wanted to sit down, make the world stop spinning so much but then he noticed he was already sitting down on the floor.

Was he going crazy? He closed his eyes, feeling as if he had been completely drained from his energy… He just needed to rest for a moment, regain his strength and keep walking…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling with lights that shined too bright, hurting his eyes.

He panicked for a second, thinking Teru had somehow caught up to him but then he heard the beeping of a machine and realized he was in the hospital.

He looked down and saw that he was in a hospital gown and had some tube attached to his arm, pumping some fluids in him. 

The door opened and Shion’s eyes went wide when he saw his mom walk through the door.

“Mom?” he spoke but the voice that came out of him was something he didn’t quite recognize, his voice was raspy and hoarse from unuse. How much time had he been in the hospital?

“Oh my god! Shion! You’re awake!” His mom gasped, rushing over to him, setting down the disposable coffee cup she had in her hand on the bedside table. 

“Are you feeling okay? I’ll go call the doctor!” she hurried outside the room before Shion could even object. 

She came back accompanied by a man dressed in a white gown, the doctor had a kind face which reassured Shion when he started examining him. 

“How do you feel? Are you dizzy, is your head hurting?” The doctor asked and Shion shook his head.   
  
“No, I’m feeling fine. How long was I unconscious?” he asked

“Two weeks.” The doctor answered and Shion bit his lower lip, looking at his mom who immediately grabbed his hand. 

Nezumi’s face flashed in Shion’s mind, making him gasp. 

“Are you in any pain?” the doctor asked

“Nezumi! Where is he? Oh god, is he… is he dead?!” He asked his mom, panicked. 

“Shion, calm down, Nezumi’s alive,” Karan answered, squeezing her son’s hand softly but she had a sad look on her face. 

“But? There’s a but right? What’s wrong!? Tell me!” he urged his mom, the heart monitor beeping widely.

“You need to calm down son.” the doctor told him 

Shion sat up straight “No, I need to know what’s wrong with Nezumi!” he said, looking at his mom again.

Karan looked down and squeezed Shion’s hand. “He’s in a coma. The police found him bleeding out on the street in front of his building, he barely had a pulse when they took him to the hospital. He lost so much blood the doctors say it’s a miracle he can breathe without a ventilator but he hasn’t regained consciousness and the doctors think he might never wake up again.” 

Shion gasped, he felt like he couldn’t breathe as hot tears ran down his cheeks. “No! He has to wake up! I can’t lose him! Oh god, this is all my fault!” Shion sobbed.

After what felt like an eternity, Shion calmed down and it was time for the nurses to check on Shion’s vitals. 

  
He had been so out of it that he hadn’t even realized that the doctor had left. Karan excused herself while the nurse examined Shion again and when she came back, she was in the company of Rikiga.

“Shion! Thank god you’re awake, your mom was so worried and so was I.” he said, moving next to Shion’s bed with Karan. 

“Rikiga, what happened? How did you find me? And Nezumi?”

“Well, we found Nezumi not long after you left, I got worried because you rushed out of the bakery saying how you needed to find Nezumi and it was not safe for you to be out alone so I called some backup and went looking for you. We didn’t find you but we found some blood on a rock a block away from Nezumi’s street, and then we found Nezumi. He-” Rikiga paused, away from Shion, as if he debated if he should tell Shion.

“My mom told me already, it’s fine, you can tell me,” Shion replied, making Rikiga look at him again. 

“Oh.” He replied before looking at Karan and back at Shion. He exhaled before speaking again, 

“He was bleeding out, he had a wound to the stomach and there was so much blood I thought he was dead. I called an ambulance and checked if he had a pulse, thankfully he had one, it was barely there and I thought he wouldn’t make it to the hospital but Nezumi’s strong. We arrived at the hospital and they prepped him for surgery.

I couldn’t stay there because I still had to look for you but I told the hospital to call me to keep me informed. When the doctors called me, they told me that he was out of surgery and that he was alive that the knife had barely avoided a vital organ and this was the only reason he had made it but since he had lost so much blood, the 24 hours following the surgery were critical…” Rikiga paused, letting Shion process the information.

“How did I get here? Did you arrest my stalker?” Shion asked, not wanting to think about how Nezumi had almost died or he was going to start crying again. 

Rikiga looked at Karan and then down before finally meeting Shion’s eyes again. “Shion, there’s something you need to know…” 

“What is it?” Shion asked, but when Rikiga didn’t continue his sentence, he looked at his mom who quickly grabbed his hand. 

“Shion…” she whispered softly

“What is it, mom? Please don’t tell me he got away, I don’t think I can live knowing he’s out there and that he can come back for me any second, I don’t-”  
  
“He’s dead Shion,” Rikiga spoke, interrupting him.

Shion blinked, not sure if he had heard him correctly at first. “What?” he murmured before the processed Rikiga’s words and what those words meant. 

“I-I killed him?!”   
  
Rikiga grabbed Shion’s shoulder “It was self-defense Shion.” he spoke as if he saw the way Shion’s face drained from blood.

“I-I killed someone?!” He spoke, panicked before feeling a wave of nausea. “Oh god, I think I’m going to be sick!”

Shion covered his mouth as his mom grabbed the trash can next to the bed, handing it to Shion as quickly as she could before he threw up inside of it. 

After his mom helped him to the bathroom and Shion had brushed his teeth, he went back to sit down on the bed, his legs shaky. 

“Are you okay kid?” Rikiga asked, putting a hand on Shion’s shoulder. 

His mouth still felt clammy but he nodded slowly, grabbing his mom’s hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“Am I going to go to jail for murder?” Shion asked slowly and Rikiga’s eyes went wide

“No! You’re not in any trouble, you defended yourself from your kidnapper, plus we have all the proof of what that creep would send you and forensics came back this week positive with a DNA match.”   
  


Shion nodded, licking his lips before he spoke again “How did you know where I was?”

“Someone found you passed out on the side of the road, the called an ambulance and the police, you were covered in blood and you were bleeding a lot. You hit your head and had a pretty big concussion, we got pretty scared because your vitals were fine but you weren’t waking up.” Rikiga said pausing before speaking again “when we found you, I had some police officers check the surroundings and that’s how we found your stalker…” he said, knowing Shion would ask about it.

Shion nodded “I want to go see Nezumi.”

Karan nodded and went to get a nurse who brought a wheelchair for Shion since his legs hadn’t been used in two weeks, he had trouble walking. Shion asked the nurse to bring him to Nezumi’s room and told his mom and Rikiga that he wanted to be alone.   
  


The moment Shion reached the door of Nezumi’s room, he asked the nurse to leave them alone and opened the door. The moment he wheeled himself inside, Shion felt like an invisible hand was squeezing his heart. 

The first thing he heard was the beeping sound of the machine that indicated Nezumi’s heartbeat.

Shion looked at the bed and there he was, the love of his life strapped to a machine. He thankfully didn’t need a breathing tube but he was hooked to a feeding tube.   
  
Shion got closer and saw that Nezumi was shirtless, except for a huge bandage around his stomach.

Contrary to what Shion would have imagined, Nezumi looked good. He looked like he was sleeping… His cheeks were rosy and he looked healthy… 

Shion grabbed Nezumi’s hand gently and felt tears rise to his eyes. “Nezumi, it’s me Shion…” he spoke softly, his voice cracking.

“I don’t know if you can hear me… but if you can, I want to tell you that I’m so sorry for everything… I’m sorry I got you mixed up with this creep, I’m so sorry we fought and I’m so sorry I thought of leaving without asking for your opinion first… _ I love you so much _… please Nezumi, you have to wake up… please come back to me, I beg you.” he sobbed, letting the tears roll down his cheeks freely, he let them land on Nezumi’s chest but quickly whipped them off, not wanting Nezumi to be wet because of him.

He let his fingers linger on Nezumi’s skin longer than they needed to, caressing his skin softly.

The door opened and a nurse stepped inside. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know he had visitors, I came in to change his bandages but I can come back later,” she said

“No, it’s okay, you can do it now,” Shion replied, straightening his back as he whipped the tears off his cheeks and jaw. 

The nurse took a step closer to the bed, pushing a little cart with medical supplies. 

“Can I stay and watch?” Shion asked, still holding Nezumi’s hand with one hand. 

“Sure.” The nurse answered as she began cutting the old bandages, she began taking them off as well as the gauze. Soon Nezumi’s wound was exposed to the air and Shion could see all the stitches and how red the skin was. He also had a huge bruise all around the wound. 

He watched how the nurse disinfected the wound before putting a fresh gauze and new bandages. 

Once the nurse left, Shion moved closer to Nezumi again and leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll go now but I’ll be back tomorrow. I love you Nezumi,” he whispered.

Shion wheeled himself back to his room, he opened the door and his eyes went wide. In his room, sitting on his bed was his mom and Rikiga, kissing. 

“Uh- Mom?! What’s happening?” Shion asked, making the couple pull away from each other, a blush on each of their cheeks. 

“Shion, we meant to tell you before but so much happened and-” 

“Wait- the guy you’re dating is Rikiga?” Shion asked, cutting her off.

Karan nodded “Yes, are you mad?” 

Shion smiled and shook his head, “No, I’m happy for you guys.” 

“Thanks, kid,” Rikiga replied 

“Wait- Did Nezumi know? Rikiga, did you tell Nezumi?” Shion asked, suddenly remembering how Nezumi had teased Rikiga about being into bakers the first night they had met but then Shion had spoken about his stalker, thinking he was his mom’s boyfriend and Nezumi had never corrected him.

“No, he didn’t know we were dating, he figured out pretty quickly I was into Karan though, already from how I acted at the station when we got your call and I recognized the address…” Rikiga replied 

“Oh, okay, that makes sense then…” Shion replied

They helped Shion back into bed and later, Safu dropped by, having been told by Karan that Shion was awake. She had postponed her return to No.6 after learning that Shion and Nezumi where in the hospital, not wanting to leave before knowing that they were both okay. 

Once Safu arrived, they all stayed in Shion’s room until visiting hours were over, which was when Shion was left alone in the hospital room. 

The next day, Shion was woken up by his doctor, telling him that he’d start physical therapy.   
  
At first, it was incredibly hard to walk, Shion left as if his legs would break, but the more he practiced, the more it became easier.

After 2 more weeks in the hospital, Shion was as good as new and was discharged. While he stayed in the hospital, all the time he didn’t spend in physical therapy, he spent it by Nezumi’s side. 

After he was discharged, Shion kept coming to the hospital every day, as soon as he was able to walk again, he insisted to the nurses that he’d be in charge of Nezumi’s sponge baths.

They agreed quickly to let Shion take care of him. So every day, Shion gave Nezumi his sponge baths, brushed his teeth, and brushed his hair and after that, he spent his time talking to him or reading to him, waiting until he’d get asked to leave by one of the nurses, always hoping that one day they wouldn’t ask him to leave, but they always did. 

Shion never lost hope that Nezumi would recover, even when the doctors told him they had no hope since physically, he was in good health so he should have awoken a long time ago already which meant something was blocking him mentally. 

2 months went by and one evening, when Shion had already gone home, he got a call from the doctors, Nezumi was awake.   
  
Shion couldn’t believe his ears, he was so happy, he begged the doctors to let him come over but the visiting hours were over so they insisted he came first thing in the morning, which he did. 

  
Karan, Rikiga, and Safu came with Shion, who had spent all-night baking, unable to sleep, arriving at the hospital with a cherry pie for Nezumi. 

He opened the hospital room and found his boyfriend sitting on the bed, he was looking through the window but as soon as he heard the door open, he turned around and their eyes met. 

“Shion…” Nezumi whispered, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

Shion's eyes filled with happy tears ran towards the bed and hugged Nezumi tightly.   
  
“I missed you so much, I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“I’m so glad you’re okay Shion, when your stalker stabbed me, he said he’d take you away, I thought I was going to die without saving you and getting to tell you how much I love you. I’m so sorry I got angry Shion, please forgive.” Nezumi said, holding onto Shion tightly. 

Shion pulled away from the hug only to give Nezumi a soft kiss on the lips. “You don’t need to apologize, it’s all in the past, I forgave you that night already.” He said before kissing Nezumi again.   
  
Safu cleared her throat behind them and Shion turned around, noticing that Karan and Rikiga weren’t in the room with them anymore and only Safu was left, carrying the cherry pie. 

“I’m also going to give you guys some privacy but first, here, Shion, your pie.” She said, handing it to him before smiling at Nezumi. 

“You scared us, I’m glad you’re back.”

Nezumi smiled at Safu “Glad to be back.” 

Safu left the room while Shion put the box with the pie on the bedside table. 

“Shion, as I laid there thinking I was going to die, I couldn’t help but think how stupid my reaction was. I promised myself that if got out of this alive, that I would beg for your forgiveness and move to No.6 with you.” Nezumi spoke and Shion blinked, surprised by his words.

“But that doesn’t apply anymore, my stalker’s dead, I don’t need to move to No.6 anymore,” Shion spoke and Nezumi’s eyes went wide. 

“He’s dead?”

Shion swallowed and grabbed Nezumi’s hand “I killed him…” 

“Oh, Shion… I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you, you shouldn’t have gone through this, I’m so sorry.” Nezumi said, pulling Shion closer.

“It’s fine Nezumi, I’m okay. I’ve had time to come to terms with what I did. It was self-defense.”

Nezumi nodded “It was, you were only protecting yourself.” he said, squeezing Shion’s hand.

Shion nodded, squeezing Nezumi’s hand back before leaning in and kissed him deeply.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another month went by and Safu moved to No.6 now that both Shion and Nezumi were out of danger.

Nezumi was doing physical therapy with the help of Shion who was there next to the doctor and nurses, doing his bed to help him slowly walk again.

It took a lot of effort but Nezumi was a survivor, and soon Nezumi could almost walk without help. 

He needed the help of a crutch because he still had trouble staying up for too much time and his legs started hurting. 

Still, it came time for Nezumi to be discharged so Shion arrived at his room to help him pack but Nezumi was already dressed and ready. 

“Oh, you’re ready already?” 

Nezumi nodded “yes but please come here, sit with me on the bed, I want to talk to you about something I’ve had on my mind these days.” 

Shion made his way towards the bed and sat down next to Nezumi. “Tell me, what is it?” He asked

Nezumi grabbed Shion’s hands and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Before anything, you look beautiful today.” He spoke softly

Shion blushed “thank you.” He said, his heart racing in his chest. Ever since he got out of the coma, Nezumi had been way more affectionate. 

“Shion look, I’ve been thinking and I think we should move to No.6. It’s been your dream to open a cake shop there for a long time now and I want to help you achieve your dreams. I know I said I didn’t want to move back there but that’s only because I didn’t want work as a cop in such a corrupt city but now I won’t be able to work for a while so I’ve been thinking, let’s move to No.6 together, open your cake shop and we’ll work there together.” 

Shion blinked, speechless. He licked his lips and lifted one hand to caress Nezumi’s soft cheek. 

“Nezumi it’s so sweet but what about your dream? Yes it’s true you won’t be able to work for a while but when you’re legs all totally operational again, you’ll want to work again… Your dream is not to work in a cake shop with me…” Shion said, looking down.

Nezumi shook his head and lifted Shion’s chin so he’d look into his eyes. “Shion don’t you get it, my dream is to be by your side. Besides, it would do me some good to have a job that isn’t dangerous. So, what do you say? Let’s move in together to No.6 and open your cake shop?” 

Shion grinned and nodded quickly, “yes, let’s move in together to No.6 and open my cake shop.” He said before leaning in and kissed Nezumi deeply, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick guys, go on to the next chapter to read the epilogue!! -->


	10. Butter cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue! Enjoy!

_ 6 months later _

“Hi everyone! Before I start, I want to thank you all for much for following my channel, we just hit 10 million subscribers! I’m so incredibly grateful to all of you, and I know it’s been a while since I’ve posted a video, those who follow me on Twitter, have been following my moving journey; and I know a lot of you were super eager to get new baking tutorials but you’ll have to wait until next week because this video is going to be a tour of my cake shop!” Shion explained at the camera.

“I also want to remind everyone that we’re opening the shop next week, so if you live in downtown No.6, feel free to come by! You’ll get a discount if you show you’re subscribed to my channel. 

Also, I’ll be exclusively working in the kitchen, so if you come in just to meet me, it won’t be possible during rush hour. The time where it’s best to come if you want to meet me it’s at closing time. You can preorder any cake and come pick it up on our website, I’ll leave the link down below.” Shion said, before grinning at the camera. 

“Okay! So it’s a very small shop, here is the display window.” Shion said, pointing at the empty display window. 

“Next week it will be filled with cakes,” he said before grabbing a menu and showed it to the camera. 

“Here is the menu where people will be able to find all the cakes and pastries I make,” he said, holding it up for a moment so his audience would have the time to look at some of the items in the menu before setting it down and moved the camera to show the register. 

“There’s the cash register, where my wonderful boyfriend Nezumi will be working. I’ll be packaging the orders in the kitchen, for now, it’ll be just the two of us working.” Shion spoke

He turned around the camera to show the door and then exited the bakery, he got on the street and filmed how his shop looked from outside before turning the camera around and smiled at his audience. 

“I know this was a short video and it was more of a vlog kind of style but I hope you enjoyed seeing my cake shop and that you’re looking forward to my next video! Bye, everyone!” Shion waved goodbye before turning off the camera.   
  
Shion got back inside, putting the camera back inside its protective bag before he gathered the rest of his things and left the shop. 

He closed the door, locking it behind himself before starting to walk home. He enjoyed as the breeze ruffled his hair as he walked, thankful to have found an apartment close to his cake shop.

He got home and immediately, he was assaulted with the smell of something delicious being prepared in the kitchen.

Shion removed his shoes before stepping into the apartment. “I’m home,” he called as he noticed that Nezumi wasn’t anywhere near the kitchen.

The oven was on which was where the delicious smell came from.   
  
Shion smiled as he noticed how the small kitchen table they had purchased was decorated very romantically with candles already lit. The table was already set but the plates weren’t filled yet.   
  
He walked in front of the living room and entered their bedroom only to hear the sound of the blowdryer coming from the bathroom which meant Nezumi had just finished showering and was drying his hair. 

Shion set the camera with its bag on the desk near the window before he turned on his computer and plugged the camera to it as he wanted to start editing the thumbnail before uploading the video to his channel. 

The sound of the blow dryer stopped and Shion turned around in his chair just in time to see the bathroom door open.

Nezumi stood in the doorway, his hair freshly dried so it was still down, cascading down his shoulders.

He was only wearing his boxer briefs, which made it easy to spot the scar on his stomach from when he had been stabbed. 

Nezumi seemed to notice Shion’s presence because his face illuminated itself as soon as he laid eyes on his boyfriend.

“Hey, you’re back,” he said as he walked out of the bathroom and made his way towards their wardrobe.

“Yup, I told you I was home but I guess you couldn’t hear with the sound of you drying your hair,” Shion replied as he turned his chair back towards his desk and kept editing his thumbnail. 

Once he was done, he began uploading his video to Youtube and turned around in his chair again, watching Nezumi come back out from the bathroom with his hair tied and fully dressed. He wore a black button-up shirt and black skinny jeans.

Shion got up from his chair and closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Nezumi’s neck. “I missed you today.”   
  
Nezumi smiled “I missed you too, but I had to stay home and install our bed frame.” he replied and Shion whipped his head around to look at their bed and had now in fact a bed frame. 

“Oh, yeah, I hadn’t noticed.” Shion chuckled, looking back at Nezumi who shook his head with a small laugh. 

“Such an airhead, pay attention to your surroundings,” he said before pressing a small kiss to Shion’s lips.

Shion kept his eyes closed, waiting for more but Nezumi pulled away. “Come on, your majesty. I made dinner, it’s gonna grow cold.”   
  
Shion pouted but followed Nezumi to the kitchen where Nezumi instructed him to sit down on the table.

He did as he was told and watched how Nezumi took out a glass pan and Shion recognized the smell of cherry pie. 

Nezumi grabbed both of the plates on the table and served the pie before coming back to the table, placing one of the plates in front of Shion before placing his own in front of him and sat down. 

“It smells delicious.” Shion grinning, reaching across the table to grab Nezumi’s hand. 

Nezumi chuckles “I hope it tastes as good as it smells, I followed your tutorial but it was difficult not to get distracted by you.”

Shion blinked “wait- when you say tutorial, you mean my youtube video?” 

Nezumi nodded and Shion grinned, his eyes shining with excitement as he leaned over the food and closer to Nezumi. “What did you think? You followed it step by step and everything? Was it useful?” 

Nezumi laughed softly, pushing Shion back into his chair by pressing two fingers against his forehead. “Calm down your majesty, yes your tutorial was helpful but as I said, it was very difficult not to get distracted by you. The way your fingers moved, your mouth, everything…” 

Shion blushed deeply before he cut a piece of pie and put it in his mouth. His eyes went wide with surprise, it was delicious. 

“Wow, it’s amazing Nezumi! You did a great job!” He said, grinning. 

“Really?” Nezumi asked in disbelief before taking a bite and shook his head “it’s okay but it doesn’t taste the same as yours.” He replied with a sigh. 

Shion sighed and moved across the table again. “It’s delicious, it doesn’t have to taste like mine to be delicious okay?” 

He watched how Nezumi blushed and pushed Shion back into his seat again. “Then eat it instead of almost climbing on top of the table.” He grumbled 

Shion pouted “and what if I want to climb on the table? What would you do?” He asked and watched how Nezumi’s blush deepened. 

“Are you ever going to stop speaking your mind like that?” Nezumi mumbled more to himself than anything, cutting another piece of pie and shoving it into his mouth. 

Shion chuckled softly, not answering anything as he started eating again.

They finished their food and this time, Shion was the one to take the plates to the sink.

He began washing the dishes as Nezumi blew the candles off and put the things that were still on the table away to where they belonged. 

Once Shion was done with washing the dishes, he turned around and gasped loudly, not able to believe what he was seeing. 

In front of him, was Nezumi. He was on one knee and held a box open and within its center, were two rings.

“Shion, I love you more than anything in this world, you make my world complete and I would like nothing more but to spend the rest of my life by your side. Would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?” Nezumi asked 

Shion listened to Nezumi’s words as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. “Yes! I’d love nothing more, a million times yes!” Shion cried as he got on his knees and pulled Nezumi into an embrace before kissing him deeply. 

Their kiss was short but passionate and soon Nezumi pulled away, only to help Shion up before he grabbed the smallest ring from the box and slid it on Shion’s finger. 

Shion gasped at the ring, grinning before doing the same with Nezumi before putting the box on the counter and kissed Nezumi deeply again, wrapping his arms around the neck of the man he adored. 

“I love you so much Nezumi, I can’t wait to be your husband and to be together for the rest of our lives,” Shion said as he pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Nezumi’s. 

“I can’t wait to be your husband either… I love you so much too Shion.” 

Shion grinned, he felt so happy. Finally, they were free of any troubles, of any drama and they were going to be able to live their lives in peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, first of all I want to thank you all for reading!! Thank you to everyone that has also left a comment, each and every one of your comments made my day and motivated me to keep writing!! It's thanks to your encouragement that this story was possible, so thank you!!!♡♡♡  
I also want to tell you guys that this might not be the end of Baker Boy, I have a sequel planned but it's still in the planning stages so it'll be a while before I'll start writing it. Don't worry, in case you'll miss my writing, I'll very soon be sharing another Nezushi story. The whole story is already planned, all I have to do now is start writing a couple of chapters before I start sharing it. This next story will be called "Side Effect" and will have a Shion that can read minds, as well as Nezumi this time accompanied of his little sister. That's all I'm going to say for now and if you're interested, I hope you keep an eye out for this new story! If you want to know when exactly I'll be posting it, I'll be sharing that on my twitter @kuronezuwrites ; and also on my personal twitter @kuronezushi where you can DM anytime♡♡  
Anywayyy, enough ramble, a huge thank you again to everyone who read this story!! I love you all, please stay safe♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did, please leave a comment to let me know what you enjoyed, every comment motivates me to write faster☆☆☆


End file.
